A Ghoul and a Titan
by Shimigitsu
Summary: It all started between the fight of Kaneki and Amon, fighting along with their quinque and kagune. As the fight goes on, a black hole suddenly appear between the two, sucking them both in the dark abyss as they both drift off to a dreamless sleep. Opening their eyes, they found themselves in front of a huge giant, smiling at them intently. Where are they? Welcome to the outside of
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Black Hole

Kaneki's POV...

It was a fierce battle, between me and this ghoul investigator, whom I had remembered, spared him at our first fight. As usual, during this battle, my goal was to destroy his quinque, as a result in making him defenseless in the process, but he seemed to know what Im after and tried his best to use it well and not let it get destroyed. But that wont stop me from doing it.

'There's alot of wrong in this world..and scum like you are the reason for it all!'

I remember the exact words he told me, but I doubt he can remember what I responded that time at the bridge. Not like he knew anything about me and the other ghouls who've been through alot of hardships.

Amon's POV...

'Ghouls aren't the only things wrong with this world..Its you too..'

I remembered clearly of what he told me that time. But even so, I could not understand him. Normally, Ghouls only cared about killing instead of talking, especially to a CCG investigator. He is one weird ghoul.

With these thoughts, as I looked intently at the ghoul. Something caught my attention. Behind him was a corrupted debris. He looked without turning around to look at it and for some reason, as he sliced it off with his rinkaku. I wondered why he did this and waited to reveal the reason of his reckless actions. As the mist clears, I saw my comrades laying there, behind him with the sliced up object beside them. I gave a shock expression.

He saved them..?

Then, I let out a small smile. But I doubt the ghoul could see it.

Just what are you up to..?

With my heavy quinque lowered due to the sight, my hands ended up shaking them in process. But I finally took my stance to face the ghoul bravely.

What are you even fighting for?

But before I could even find a rational answer, his words shook my thoughts out.

"..If possible, I'd rather not wish to fight you.." he closed his eyes as if having thoughts of his own. Then let out a word, "-However.." No matter how many times I looked at him, I cant even find a slightess mercy in him. Just then, a sudden mist swirled around him. Through my instincts at the sight of it, I took my stance to protect myself. Not knowing what attack he'll use next.

Out of the mist, in high speed, where I could not hope to see it, I saw the ghoul raised a kagune at me, sending me further away from a distance as he succeed in seperating my quinque and breaking them that time. I lay there for a minute, at the cold floor. Thinking. Till I had no choice but to use it.

Kaneki's POV...

I stood there for seconds, waiting for the investigator to stand up. I might have succeeded in breaking his quinque, but that didnt stop him as he stood up holding the said object. As he did, I instinctly readied myself as I watch closely at him. Waiting for his next move.

He looked at it for some time then he press something that made his quinque stood out. It changed. Instead of his usual cylinder like hammer, it turns to a sword like spear. Looking at it with a surprised look, he attacked me with the now new improved quinque in his hands. Attacking it and while defending myself from it, I ended up having a slight slice from my shoulder. I took my hand over to my wound and do a back flip, to distance myself away to regenerate it.

Damn, I have to get rid of him! But it'd be probably best to run without fighting him. And yet, he keeps blocking every possible path for my escape. Eventhough I told him that I dont want to fight him!

Damn it. I have to get out of here!

As this thoughts crossed my mind, I felt my eye go all enraged, like it has a mind of its own. Due to the pain, breathing heavily, I took my hand to my kakugan eye. Pressing it tightly, in hopes to endure the pain or at least cease it a bit longer. But that didnt help anything. My eyes went wide, and in latter screaming my lungs out. I could almost feel myself go numb, and felt something forming near my eyes. I knew this. It was the same thing that happened that time during the Colchea raid.

I lowered myself, as two sets of kagune popped rapidly behind me. I screamed once again. Knowing what could happen next, at this rate, I might go crazy again. But, just then, a flash of memory drifted in my mind as the monstrous mask slowly formed at my face. The memory, of what I saw was during the time at the Colchea raid.

'That's all ,right? You're just an ordinary ghoul, right!?'

Amon's POV...

I stood there from mare minutes, as it took a turn of my enemy. The ghoul, aka, Eyepatch, was just screaming awhile ago, not to mention, forming another two sets of kagune behind him. But what I dont want to know was that same kagune mask. Remembering the time that day, he was impossible to capture and he even almost killed Shinohara sensei! Yet, fighting him at the same time, puts a shivers down my spine. I also almost felt like I died there. But for some reason, he turned back to his original form. He even cried that time.

The roaring screams echoed to where I stood, as Eyepatch was almost reaching his limit. His yell wasnt normal the least, it was like a crumbled feelings mixed together: Pain, Fear, Anger and Lust. Observing Eyepatch from afar, the last scream was heard, then followed a humane breaths at the end. Expecting to fight the rampant ghoul. Which I knew was called a Kakuja. Instead, the same face, faced me bravely.

Not knowing what to do in this situation, Eyepatch caught me off guard. Attacking me from afar, his still aiming at my new improved quinque.

Still the same, huh?

Kaneki's POV...

As things go on, with having four sets of kagune, I had no choice but to use my other two sets kagune, to push myself from midair and attacking him one by one with all the strength I have, as one of my advantages, to end this endless fight. Thats what I thought at least, but it seemed to got the wrong result.

We both fought bravely and have the equal abilities to compete eachother. Yet, every time we attack one another, we both equally share the instincts to dodge it. Though, we both mostly ended up with slight bruises and small wounds.

With heavy up and down breathes, I felt myself tired, after defending myself equally at my opponent. The same to that CCG investigator. We both were drained at the process. Sharing the same instincts to rest a minute, the CCG investigator smiled that moment, making me, for some reason, smiled in return. But since I wore a mask, I closed my eyes then opened them in return as a response.

"I really dont wish to fight you" I then said, sitting coldly at the cemented road, staring intently at my opponent, without letting my guard down. The man closed his eyes, "I'm afraid thats unavoidable.." he simply replied, I closed my eyes.

But then, I found myself opening them, as a sudden force fields the air. A hole- no. To make matters worse, its a black hole. It stood there proudly, sucking everything near a radius and we seemed to crossed near it, sucking us both inside the dark abyss.

To this sudden events, I lost the ability to concentrate and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

Finish! Next chapter: Outside

Oh my hip! hope you guys enjoy reading this! If any ERRORS please tell me so I could change it..Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Outside

Chapter 2: Outside

Amon's POV...

As I opened my eyes, due to the sunlight's rays, I use one one of my arms to shelter my vision from the warm heat rays. But I wondered at the thought of this.

Odd, is it morning already?

With weary eyes, I slowly focused around at my surroundings. Laying there, nudging myself to get up, I succeeded, however, the new environment surprised me.

I was in a vast forest with huge tree stems stood proudly above the top, not a sign of the usual Tokyo streets or at least a well known park around somewhere in Tokyo. With this facts that I've collected in a short time, I dont want to accept it but theres no mistaking it. I was in a completely different world.

Standing firmly at the pure grassy plains, for some reason, I shouted without thinking for a second on what I ended up on doing.

"HELLO!? ANYBODY THERE!?"

I even doubt that anyone can hear me, especially with these huge trees, blocking my calls for help. But I feared that I might get targeted by some wild animals, but then again, if Im able to kill ghouls, it shouldnt be that hard for me to defend myself from wild critters roaming around.

Shouting again and again, I heard a grumble sound, not too far to where I stood. I instinctly turn around, finding a unconscious person lying there. Walking near that person, within further inspection, as wanting to know who that person was, my eyes went wide at the sight. I knew who it was.

His snowy white hair blew softly at the warm breeze, as he slept along with his usual black clothes and his teeth-like mask. It was Eyepatch. His soft breathings can be heard as he lay there at the soft grassy plains.

To be honest, this was my first time seeing him sleeping. And it was mostly rare for me seeing him like this. After observing, the sleepy ghoul, I unknowingly ended up describing him.

He looks...human

At this rare sight, I smiled at the thought of him becoming human. Thats only personal but, the latter, as my duty as a CCG investigator, his only doing human instincts to deceive his victims and devouring them when they took the bait. But then that thought seemed rational but something is bothering me of some kind.

Why was he crying then? Was it a lie? was it all part of an act? But..why does it feel like it was real?? Damn. I gotta stop thinking about this-..

I was returned to reality as a sudden thud noise was heard. Searching and while looking, I was trying my very best to pinpoint to where the noise came from. I didnt succeed though, the same thud noise, was heard repeatedly. As it echoed around to where I stood, I finally understood what that noise was. It was the sound of...Footsteps.

Thud thud thud thud... thud

Am I going crazy? How can that be footsteps? I mean, if it was that loud...that aint some kind of giant right..? No! Think rationally about this...

THUD THUD THUD thud..THUD! THUD...

I froze. I have never felt this intense feeling before. It was much worse, than that time with the one eyed owl nor Eyepatch's kakuja transformation. It was something more immense. As I bravely turned around, I face something that I'll regret later on- no. I really shouldn't have turned.

There was a peach skinned thing right in front of me. But since it was tall I had to nudge my head to see the very top. It has a belly, arms and a face. Or you can call that a face. It was horrorfying. It was staring at me intently, with its bloody smile.

Finally taking my stance to run, and find a weapon to kill this huge human shaped giants, I ended up finding my quinque laying around near to where Eyepatch's slumber. After obtaining the weapon, to what I hope could end this. But as I turned around, there it was squating down, but now looking at me hungerly.

With a shout, as I took the first move to attack it, it yelp a roaring shout, when I stab its stomach. But, even with that, it recovered back and took its stance to catch me. It caught me. I dropped my weapon as it lift me up the air towards its face.

I wiggled around, trying to escape its tight grip on me, but it slowly took me to its mouth, who I now knew that its going to eat me. But still, even with my hands bound, my feet arent. I kicked it in the eye, it yelp again with a roar.

Thinking that it would be best to drop me, it ended using its remaining hand to bound my feet. With this, slowly nearing into its teeth, just by looking at this, its going to eat my head first. Without any available movements I could get, it seems that Im reaching my limit. I closed my eyes and hope it would end quickly.

Im sorry everyone...looks like Im not gonna survive this one...

My thoughts became like jumbled, mixed with fear and courage, while waiting for the impact on my head. Opening my eyes its about to close up its mouth, I closed my eyes again. Then, suddenly, I found them open again, as I heard a yell of roar. And for some reason, Im falling, I shouted but I was caught by something. Something that was known to kill. It was a kagune. It wrapped around me like it was like a third arm.

Being lift up in the air, a well known white haired boy stood there, facing the huge naked giant. It was Eyepatch. I cant see any kind of expressions on him, due to his mask's design but his actions a while ago, took me by surprise. He save me.

Eventhough Im a ccg investigator. He put me down slowly, on the grassy plains, which is accompanied by the giants roaring scream. Its hands was cut up, but I noticed it regenerating.

"Im sorry..." he stated. Why is he appologizing..? "In order for the both of us to survive this, can I bite a bit of flesh on you?"

My eyes were wide. He was right. In order to survive this mess, we have to somehow fight it. Together. Plus, due to all the fight we just had, his getting a bit low, so letting him eat a little bit of flesh should do. Im a little against this but it has to be done. I gave him a serious look. "If what you are saying is right, I would allow you..but, we have to work together on this, okay..?"

There was silence that time but the ghoul finally admitted. "...Alright. I accept.."

With this, we both took off of whats needed, I took out my glove off me, exposing a cleaned hand. Seeing this, Eyepatch unzipped on his mask, revealing a mouth. Turning, only the back of my hand, I found them ripped open, as Eyepatch bit them without hesitation. I screamed in pain but I endured it somehow.

He noticed me in pain, and stopped. This too was a rare sight. I mean, a ghoul should never stop devouring flesh but he was able to do so. He stopped and zip his mouth mask. I held on with a fist and put back my glove. Hearing him gulping it down, he gave a sigh while closing his eyes.

"Okay..your ready Eyepatch?" I ended up saying.

He opens his eyes and turned to me, " Eyepatch? I see, is that what you call me..but in this situation, I'll tell you my real name..."

My eyes went wide once again, he sure is full of surprises.

Ah name huh? Wonder what it could be?

"My names Kaneki. Now, whats your name? But please make it short for now.."

I see..Kaneki. What a simple name. But why does it feels like I know his name somewhere? Why does his name seems familiar?...- Anyways, he needs to know my name..

"Call me Amon.."

But our simple introduction was cut short because of a certain giant, running towards us. This, without telling what the plan could be, Kaneki ended wrapping my torso with his kagune and running about the trees to run away but stayed in a mile radius, where we could see the giant.

Trying as possible to survive this, somewhere beneath the giant, I saw my quinque laying there. With a shout, I called Kaneki's attention. "Kaneki!" He flinch but turned to look at me.

"What?" He simply said.

"I know what we could do to stop the giant.." with this words, he gave a nod, "what's the plan.."

He said, and I gave a smile. Fighting along side with a ghoul? what a unbelievable sight. Kinda took me by surprise to say this.


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Outsiders

Chapter 3: Mysterious Outsiders

Armin's POV...

I was currently riding furiosly on my horse, running as fast as I can away from a certain titan. Hearing plead voices and seeing corpses around the vast fields, I kept on running while desperately calling for help. I was in a bad shape.

"S-Somebody!!! Why?! Why is this happening?! I'm in a huge mess!! What can I do?!.."

Shouting this words in hopes to get somebody's attention or at least save me from this tight situation. But then, out of the blue, in this life risking situation, I ended up remembering how my squad leaders and comrades being killed and devoured by titans. Such thought, I was almost close to tear a drop from my eyes. But fear took over me.

"She'll kill me like she did to them!!" I yell out from the top of my lungs.

I kept on running, running for my life as the Female Titan was nearing towards me. My eyes went wide, just by seeing her a mile away. Though in this situation, I dont have much time to meet the others, I have to somehow distract her!

In my horrified eyes, from a nearby base, I saw a horse trying to escape from its bounds, stomping vigurously it in place with a rope on its nuzzle. With what little courage I could get, I nudge my horse towards the base, and with a swift passed it, I took the other horse with me. It wasnt easy to unknot the rope, but with a determined look, I was somehow proud of myself. I never knew I could do that.

With the new horse on my team, and waiting for the right moment, I let go of the rope towards the Female titan direction, thinking that she will follow. Thats what I thought that time, but she didnt even flinch to chase after it. Instead, she kept her gaze on me. I was dumbfounded by this.

Its like this titan has a mind of it's own. It has intellegence! Just like the Colossal Titan, The Armoured Titan and..and..its just like Eren..!

Finally, out of my thoughts, I finally noticed a huge shadow from my view. My eyes was trembling by this and I dont know why I turned to look at it. The Female Titan's foot was above. But, in this very sudden killing moment, my thoughts took over me as I watched the foot descending above me.

What's her...-no. What's their..

What's their objective?

With a huge stomp, the impact on the ground soon started to shake. As the force seperates me away from my horse. Rolling around in a protective stance on the grassy environment, I tried to get up. But, from that, my horse ran away, as a thud noise reached my ears. It kneeled down.

I watched at the titan with a pained expression where my fate will be decided, it's gigantic hands tries to reach towards me. I dont know why I sat there, instead of running away from it. But I knew what would happen if I did that. So, knowing the two options I have left, I immediately froze like a dead puppet.

Slowing reaching towards me, its only a matter of time that I might-no...its going to kill me no less. I couldnt stopped shivering through this. I was giving up hope. Hope that someone or somebody will save me from this, but hearing those devasted noises coming from almost all my comrades, from a far, they were suffering. They were being slowly killed, toyed humiliately and have been suddenly devoured by some ambush titans. No one can save me from this.

But then, expecting to be crushed by its huge hand, it slowly reached on my hood. Pulling it down to reveal my blonde hair and my terrified looks. Our eyes met and we just stared at each other accompanied by the suffering noises around us. Normally, others would feel relief by this, but knowing myself, I was curious by this. I gave a puzzled stare but kept my expression.

Piling thoughts to this, I was back to my situation, as the titan's hand furled into fist and was held up in the air. Its about to kill me. I immediately closed my eyes, waiting for the huge impact to crush me. Just then..

It didnt happen. Though I did heard something fell then followed by a normal landing of someone on the plains. As I slowly opened my eyes, as wanting to know what could this mean, I saw two people..right im front of me. A black haired man with unknown clothes I've never seen before and in his hands, with a huge black and red sword. But as I turned to his other companion, beside him was someone inhumane. A white haired boy, who was red bloody sharp tenticles behind him. And from all this, they were facing the Female Titan, as I sat there left in question.

Wha..wha..what..are they..?

"Amon.." said the boy. "Hmm?" muttered the man, who I later learn named Amon. "I'll take care of this..." the boy said without any slight of fear in his words. I was stunned and amaze by his bravery but some part of me was confused. "Alright..are you sure you can handle this?"

"..I can. For now, take the boy to safety and wait for me.."

"Okay. I understand.." he ran towards me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I gave a slight nod. He sighed and smiled, "that's good to hear.."

What just happened? Just now..I was about to be killed by a smart titan..and then, right at the moment to be killed, these two saved me..did they heard my screams?

My curiosity kept on piling up. But during from brainstorming, I was carried by Amon. We ran away from the devasted fields and head in towards a small forest, while leaving the mysterious white haired boy to fight off the titan.

With heavy breathes coming from me, Amon tries to calm me down and assured that I'am safe. He smiled at me and I think I gave him a nod and smiled a little.

In this, we heard the battle of the inhuman boy and the titan. The boy was fast. Even though he doesnt need any 3D maneuver gear to help him fly. But knowing he has this tenticle thing behind him. He can use it to cling on and kill the titan. At first, I was terrified by the boy, but seeing fight off the titan, I somehow see hope.

I turned to Amon with an eager look, "Umm..excuse me...Amon right?" I ask

He nodded, "yes. What is it?"

Compiling all my thoughts together into one question, I ended up saying, "Are you two..

Outsiders?" It was obvious from the start. Theres no way a human with a different style of clothes along with a humanoid monster would just roam around. Especially that they are aware that Titan's ruled the grounds outside the walls.

Why are they outside?


	4. Chapter 4: A Bite of Conversation

Chapter 4: A Bite of Conversation

Amon's POV...

"Outsiders..?" I answered, confused at the question of the blonde boy. He seemed uneasy of some kind. "Why would you say that?"

"Because..um.." said the boy, trying to find a reasonable answer. But in mid part, he ended up with silence.

Why wont he tell me? Did I do something..? Somethings wrong here..maybe Im not allowed to get that trust yet. I should atleast spark a bit of truth and this way, maybe he can trust us.

"It's okay. I know your afraid to say it.." I said, and sat cross legs on the ground as I released a sigh. My quinque on my shoulders as I faced the boy after a short thought.

"But in order to get that info from you, let me introduced myself and the behalf of my companion.."

The boy was still silent, not wanting to say any words from his mouth, though he nodded instead.

"Alright.." I stated, " my name is Amon. Amon Kotarou..and my companion's name is Kaneki. I dont know much info about him, but I will only say that he is a ghoul.."

The boy gave out a questionable look towards me. "What's a ghoul..?"

Were definitely on a different dimension..this boy doesnt know what a ghoul is..

"Ghouls are beings who eats human flesh and I somehow partnered him in order to survive this place.."

"What makes you want to partner him..?"

I scratch the back of my nape, "I know you wont believe me about this but I too cant believed it either..we came from a different world where we both somehow got transported to 'your world'.."

Armin's POV...

I seriously dont know where this is going. Somehow got teleported to our world? Partnering a flesh eater? Though, speaking of ghouls, it kinda reminds me of a titan but differs having a size of a human with red looking tenticles behind them. However, if I'm able to at least befriend them and join them to our side..with this unexpected advantage..and also having such abilities that no man can never accomplish...with this, and with them joining our side, we can finally tear out the existence of those Titans! That way, humanity can be finally be saved!!

Mr. Amon is telling me some infos about them so that I wont worry. Maybe I should tell some infos about our situation. Since he already told his.

"Mr. Amon.." I said with respect and sat down the same. He was quite surprised when I did. "If what your saying are all true then...would you help us grant freedom and bring extinction to those Titans?" I was seriously on my negotiate mode this time but would he accept such a rush request? If it were me, I would give a deep thought to this before accepting a deal.

After giving my sudden request, Amon, had his eyes furrowed and his fingers were on his chin while giving out a serious look on his face.

"I see..so those giants are called Titans.."

"Yes.." I said with a nod. He was able to understand it. Such knowledge. Not most people would be calm about this.

"Ok then..but before I can agree to your request..please give me infos about this Titans"

"I see.." I said in agreement. "That way, you guys would be able to grasp our situation. Hmm..." I gave another thought. After that, I showed a determined look at Amon. I was very excited to have them join our side, but for now, lets just say I was very lucky to be on their side. "Alright mr. Amon," I finally said with a smile of relief. "I will gladly exchange infos to you but in return, you two will join us.."

Amon gave a slight smile but still has his brows furrowed, though I can definitely see, he seems to be excited about this. "Alright..you got yourself a deal.." he finally said.

To be honest, in our world, we dont trust strangers in this parts. But seeing myself, asking for a strangers help and requesting them to join..I somehow broke the common rules outside the walls. Even till now, I cant quite believe that their from a different world. I mean, is that even possible? Though, its true that Eren somehow had the powers of a Titan but for now, lets just leave it at that.

My eyes turned to look at the fight between Amon's partner, whose name was Kaneki fighting the Titan. The white haired boy, seemed to have a hard time fighting the female titan but he ended up regenerate quickly than I expected. His so quick that my eyes cant follow his trajectory of motion but I can quite see how he fights. It was terrifying. No matter how I looked at this, this is definitely a fight for unnatural beings.

With all this, I turned to Amon and gave him the exchange info he wanted.

Kaneki's POV...

Running quickly than I usually do, I kept on piercing every parts of its body with my kagune. But every time I pierce through it, this giant releases hot steam inside it. Their like balloons but dont deflate. This fight will end up endless if this keeps up.

No matter how much I attack, I cant kill it! Does this thing even have a weakness?! She can even regenerate! Damn!

Not only that, for most of those giants me and Amon are trying to avoid, this girl giant has intellegence among them. She knows that Im trying to find its weak points and is trying to keep it hidden from me. What can I do now?! Either guess its weak points or prevent it from moving.

"Kaneki!!" Among all those suffering noises I hear from a far, I heard Amon called my name. I stood on a high tree branch and turned to Amon.

"AIM FOR IT'S NAAPPE!!" He shouted. Beside him, I saw the blonde boy we saved and he looked at me in a determined look. As if, he was the one who told Amon its weakness. With such notice, I closed my eyes and slightly smile, responding that I understood their message.

But from this, a large fist, soon collided at my view and succeeded on smashing me from the tree branch I stood.

That wont affect me you bitch! Our fight just only started. Time for our real battle and see who'll win this round..How about I'll act dead for a while and give you a surprise attack..


	5. Chapter 5: Follow that Titan!

Chapter 5: Follow that Titan!

Armin's POV...

Above the tall tree branch, where Kaneki stood, the Titan soon surprised us with a quick dash of its fist. Directing towards his direction.

I tried to warn him about this but, I was too late. It smash Kaneki at the tree he stood. The height above, with the impact heard and crushing bones, droplets of scarlet blood are seen around the Titan's fist. The impact we've witness, the Titan's steaming hand, slowly removing it, only revealing to us a minimum of blood dripping down to where me and Amon stood. There, the Titan only stood there to recover its hand. It's a good thing she didn't notice us. But...

The sight of the blood of the white haired boy, dripping down to make a pool full of his blood in front of us. It made me shake in fear and fell down to my knees, losing hope to what I'm seeing. He's dead. No one would survive in a direct hit coming from a Titan. Especially from a Titan Shifter, although, Im not really sure it is one but I can tell she knows how to fight. More intellegent than the rest of the Titan's I've seen so far.

From this, the Titan walked away. But, turning around and looking up at Amon, expecting to see him shake in fear, but rather, smile at where this event was going. With a wide shocking look, I was somewhat confused at this point. Why is he smiling? Did the shock of his partner made him crazy?

"A..mon?" I called up to him trying to shake him up from his madness as fear existed in

my words. He looked down at me for a second and then smiled even wider. From the looks of it, I don't really think his crazy about this but his every feature held confidence and his eyes, sparkling with hope in them.

"Don't worry about Kaneki. He'll be fine.." He responded and ran off with his huge spear like sword. Running towards the Titan. "A..Amon!?" I yelled up to him, leaving me behind the bushes as wanting to know what he meant was 'fine'. What does he mean by that? Didn't he just witness how the Titan smash Kaneki with its fist? And why is he running after the Titan?! Does this guy have a death wish?!

Not knowing what's happening right now, somewhere, I heard a loud crack. It wasn't a twig getting snapped, it was something I couldn't describe myself. With a curious intent, I looked everywhere around me where the sound could be coming from.

But then, just when I search above, in the midst of where the Titan smashed the white haired boy, I saw a flick of white hair blowing in a breeze, standing firmly above the branch. My eyes were shock to see it. It was Kaneki.

As the mist of dust were gone, I can see Kaneki was in shambles. His neck was slanted sideward, all of his limbs were twisted, and from all those I'm seeing, he was bleeding. Non stop. I was speechless from this, is this what Amon said 'fine'?! And..and how come his ALIVE?!

"KANEKI!!" I heard Amon shout, who his closely nearing to the Titan's pace. Knowing this, the Titan heard his yell and fought him. During from their fight, Amon continued, "I'LL ATTACK BELOW!! I'LL COVER YOU UP AND ATTACK ABOVE ITS HEAD!!!" But, even without a help from a gear, he bravely fought it off as he planned.

He ran around to attack it with his weapon and while defending himself by running off or by stabbing at the Titan's foot. Giving time of what he said to Kaneki. Just then, after hearing his plan, I gave myself a question thought.

How will Kaneki get there in time if his in a devastated situation? How will Kaneki even recover in such a state his in? Can't he see his all wounded up?!

With that said miles away, I heard the very same sound coming from Kaneki and I really couldn't believe my eyes when I did, his limbs were twisted in reverse, backing it from its original place with a fleshy bone like sound in every turn of his limbs. And, with only seeing this in a second, was healed in no time, like nothing happened along with his other severed wounds existing all around his body and limbs.

Hearing this below, I was shock to see such a fast recovery he has shown me. Then, within seconds, I finally realize why Amon smiled that time and why he is distracting the Titan. Yet, at the same time, I was horrified to see such a monstrous regeneration he has. Is this what Amon calls him a Ghoul? Then, does this mean..his unstoppable?

My thoughts were all scrabbled up, as the last recovery sound, coming from Kaneki was heard. Above the tree where he was, he ran off jumping from tree to tree, running towards to where Amon is.

At last, jumping very high at the last tree branch, in midair, he revealed his bloody tentacle like weapon behind his back and swing it around to slice the Female Titan's nape. I saw all this coming, as I climbed up to where Kaneki recovered and I couldn't believe to all I'm seeing. They finally defeated it! They have shown me a great lesson in teamwork and limitations both at their strong advantages. I can't even help but congratulate them from this!

From the tree above, I wave at them and shouting to them at the top of my lungs, "YOU GUYS DID IT!!" I said with a much cheerful and an assure smile. When Amon wave at me, I saw and noticed Kaneki looking intently at the lifeless Titan who was only sitting upright at the plain grassy field whom they've defeated. This got me curious and somewhat uneasy, so, I used what little gas I have left, to fly downwards towards them.

As soon as I met them on ground, I question Kaneki with a cautious look. "Is there something wrong, Kaneki?" I saw him turning to me with a surprised expression as if on instincts and was on guard for some reason. His black and bloody pupil were in a rage, Which made me slightly turned aback from this but as he noticed me, he turned back to his grey eyed cold gaze, sending shivers down my spine.

"Um...K-Kaneki..?" I stuttered, still looking at Kaneki's unemotional stare.

"Sorry.." He apologized, slightly turning his gaze at me. "Just got me thinking.."

Hearing our conversation, Amon joined in. "What do you mean?" he said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"This Titan.." Kaneki said turning away from us and looked at the Female Titan who is right near him. Me and Amon stared at it the same, finding a clue what Kaneki had said. This got Me and Amon curious. "For some reason, I can smell someone..inside that titan..and it seems to be..alive"

Hearing Kaneki's discovery, this made me surprised how Kaneki knew about it, but then, this discovery he'd revealed, soon made me speechless and realized that it's not yet over. In my shocked state, I ask the both of them to leave right away. Away from the Titan they've defeated.

"KANEKI! AMON! GET AWAY FROM THAT TITAN!!!" I shouted to them, wanting them to ran away from it as possible.

If what Kaneki said is true..then this proves that this Female Titan is a Titan shifter like Eren. They must have missed the one who's controlling the Titan from its nape and act like it died. Seeing at this suspicious scene..even while it looked like its lifeless, there is steam coming from its nape to where Kaneki sliced it off..this also proves..its regenerating!

Amon followed right away but Kaneki, the Titan soon woke up quickly than we expected and grabbed Kaneki straight away. When I turned around even while running away from it, the Titan tightened its fist, crushing Kaneki while doing so. From a mile away where we think is safe, we heard him scream from a distance as I heard a cracking sound coming from him. I couldn't believe this when I heard this familiar crushing sound, even Amon couldn't believe this too. Its crushing his bones in every second in tighten her grip on him.

The shadow of the Titan, rising up as we ran to refuge ourselves, saw Kaneki struggling from the Titan's hand. But, at the last crack was heard, Kaneki stopped his actions and his eyes slowly put to a close. This..was too soon for us to realise that he has lost focus and fell unconscious.

"KANEKI!!"Amon and I shouted in unison, as the Titan took him and ran away.

From this unexpected situation we're in, I called up to Amon with a quick action, "What are we going to do, Amon?!" I said with disbelief. "She took Kaneki!" I really didn't see this coming! If only I've notice this, we could have save Kaneki!

In my devastated state, I saw Amon, once again, smiling from this. I gave the most confused stare I've gave I front of him.Why is he smiling at a time like this?!"Why..why are you smiling Amon?" I said, slightly getting scared of him. I can feel fear consuming me.

"Why? Because I believe in Kaneki.." He said with a confident smile. I really don't understand him at all but.." And look!" He continued, giving out a pointer, pointing at a reddish ash on the grassy plains. Thats odd, I've never seen that there before, what could he mean?

My fear turned to curiosity, and ran over to it, as Amon noticed my actions and followed the same. I kneeled down to observe it. Touching it was like a sharp shard of a certain gem. What are these?

"What is this Amon?" I said, still observing at the tiny shard like ash. Amon saw me fiddling around the object and smirk.

"This will lead us to Kaneki.." He said. I was very surprise to hear this, can this little thing really lead us to him?

"Can this really lead us to him?" I said with a nervous yet determined look at him, showing the tiny shard in my palms. Amon looked at me for a second and pat my head. I looked up at him.

"Amon..are you worried about Kaneki?"

"Hmph. You mean him?" He said then gave a smirk "Your talking about an SS rank ghoul. A very highly dangerous and an intellegent rank. Even to me, It would take an intire highly skilled army to actually capture him. A single Titan cant restrain Kaneki for long..so for now.." he stood up and gave another smirk. I stood up the same, as I seen a brave speech coming from him. Then he let out a word that gave me a courageous feeling. "Lets follow that Titan!"

With that all said, we ran off and followed the red shard as our next mission to follow the titan and bring Kaneki back. I just hope nothing really bad will happen to him. But why did the Titan took him?

Whatever it is, please be safe Kaneki..


	6. Chapter 6: Confuse Battle

Chapter 6: Confuse Battle

Eren's POV...

I quickly ran off with my gear, swinging from branch to branch as I saw the girl titan running towards me. Even when I really dont want to ran away, but Corporal Levi is not here to command us yet, I chose to follow along. Clutching the black rope, I remembered how they died for my sake, how she just crushed them like they're just annoying ants. With these thoughts in mind, I gritted my teeth in anger. Why would they do this for me!? To go through such lengths to sacrifice their lives in order to protect me!?

Anger soon consumed me, as Petra, a trusted comrade died when that Titan crushed her.

My thoughts was in anger daze, yet a sudden memory soon, approached my thoughts out.

"That's why..better if..You choose for yourself the option you wont regret later..."

Corporal Levi, has given me permission to choose to fight the titan that time. Yet my new comrades told me to trust in them. All of them. But now, guilt has enveloped around me. Regrets, that I chose to ran away.

I..have made the wrong choice.

Seeing their, crushed and mangled bodies behind me, I soon bit the flesh of my hand without any hesitation and transformed into my titan form, to fought revenge at the female Titan, who mercilessly killed them.

All of them are dead...to believe in my comrades because of my desire.

Hot steam surrounds me like a swirl of a vortex. My muscles started to stretch and grew, from every splitting second, riping my limbs to its limits as my weight emptied, making me nothing but a flesh of air.

With a sudden thundered boom, I opened my fury green, emerald eyes and dash towards the Female Titan. Now beneath me, I immediately force my huge fist, ready to punch at its fleshy face.

If only I had chosen...to believe in myself from the start and joined the fight..If only I had chosen to slay her from the beginning..!

"RRROOOAAARRR!!!" I attempt a loud shout, as I engage to fight my opponent.

At that moment, when I thought I succeeded punching her, my fist missed, when she slightly moved her head. Looking at her, she smiled at me. My temper started going high, when I saw it. Waiting for my steaming hand to recover, I used my other hand and furl them into fist to punch her again, but, I missed.

Realizing how angry I really was for missing, I started shouting at her face in fury.

"OAH!!! GAA!!! OGUAAA!!!!"

Kaneki's POV...

"RROOAAR..."

Where...am I? Wasn't I just...?

Trying my best to remember, I soon had flashbacks, how the Female Titan, grabbed me and..

Crushed by her grip...I see...I forgot that I'm a ghoul...I can regenerate...

The faint roar that im hearing, soon increased its volume, making myself fully awaken of what was happening. Seconds after hearing that loud roar, I was somehow got trample backwards and an impact of falling down. A force, making me roll over and fall. Then at last, it stopped moving. I lay there uncomfortably, while rubbing my head.

"-GAA!!! OGUAAA!!!!" When you listen to it carefully, instead of an animal roar, it sounded more humane without any language of a sort for me to understand what its saying rather, shouting.

"What the?!" I shouted in surprised, while covering my ears from that ear splitting loud roar. Taking time, I look around. I am still clutch inside from that female titans fist. But not that tightly, its like she's giving space to confine me inside her palm. But then a thought, catches my attention.

Why would that Titan...want me alive for?

Slowly getting up, and walking a bit wobbly, I used my kagune to sliced up one of her fingers. I know it will cost me using it, but, I need to escape and meet up with Amon and Armin. They're probably worried about me. I dont even need time to stay in here. Once my kagune came in contact with her fleshy skin, her finger fell in a slight thug noise, and I saw a glimpse of light through it.

With a path for my escape, I soon ran through it. When I did, I was finally out, and I'm now standing below a fight. My eyes went wide as I looked up, but not that much surprised. Yet I was. The Female Titan, who, captured me, was now below another Titan, who has black hair, sharp, pointed ears and has anger gesture in its green, emerald eyes. They seem like they were fighting and I somehow, was involved.

Queitly amazed from this sight, it seems like the two giants didnt seem to notice my appearance and so, I took my chance to escape. Jumping higher than I normally should but with not much noise included. I'm already used to this kind of stunt and it didnt give much an effort in doing so.

Finally at the top pest tree branch, where I chose to rest, I slowly sat myself down and watched carefully at the fight of my capturer and the angry Titan, who I found myself very curious why they are fighting.

Mikasa's POV...

"OGUAA!!" I instinctly turn my head at the opposite direction. Hearing it, I soon recognized this familiar roar. "Eren?!" I shouted.

Is he in trouble!? If he is..I must save him!!

"Wha?! Hey!! Wh-where are you going?! Mikasa, get back!!!"

With that, I quickly ran off, away from my group. With my mind, only set on one goal. Rescue Eren.

??? POV...

This is bad..I lost him. I needed him..but that red thing he has..he cut up one of my fingers to escape. My iron hands should have been a tough one to break but that tentacle he has, was enough to slice them effortlessly. I thought crushing him in plain sight would be enough to bring his corpse to the others but he's still alive after such death. I must find him! He could be a really good use to us..but now I have to deal with you of all things! But...my true mission was to take you alive to them...

Eren's POV...

I'll rip you to shreds...tear you to pieces with my own hands..

Mustering a death glare at my enemy, I looked for a second, at my steaming, blowned up hands, which is regenerating from the actions I did a while ago.

The moment they have healed..I'll smitter you to a pulp and..

DEVOUR YOU!!!

She tries to grab hold of one of my knee and used both her hand and feet to push me to the sides, to make me lose balance. But I knew right away, so I tried to grab hold of her shoulders. Stopping her attempts to stand up.

But, once my steaming hands, were on her shoulders, she surprised me, by grabbing my steaming hands, to prevent me from moving. Then, without time to think at all, she instictly kicked my stomach, with a force enough to send me crashing behind a thorned tree.

"GAAA!!!" I shouted from the impact. Steam soon surrounds around me once again. Slightly turning my gaze, with a brave look, I faced my enemy, who was slowly standing up. I stood up the same, feeling a slight pain behind me, but...

But that still wont stop me from killing you!!

With a reflexive dash, I attempted another punch towards her yet she dodges it with ease.

I tried everything at her, every strength and rage I can consume, in order to finish her yet this titan has excelled my thoughts as just a deviant. But the way she moves and dodges, reminds me someone, although its vague.

Odd..just who am I remembering..?

Then she lands a hard punch under my jaw, which resulted to got seperated from me, leaving me, exposed with my tounge out. But that hit, claimed my vague memory. A blonde haired soldier, who wears our uniforms, standing a female, with her fighting position rushing towards me came into view. I blankly stared at my enemy with surprised, as I dodged her attack.

Annie..?

Why did I thought of her just now? This Titan cant be her-..

When I returned back from this thought, both my hand and the half of my neck got sliced. My knees slowly, loss balance, when I realized what just happened. She caught me off guard and I loss the fight. With that sudden attack, my vision was gone and...

I...blacked out.

Kaneki's POV...

In the end, the black haired Titan got devoured by the Girl Titan. I kinda felt sorry for him, but I guess, like the motto for predators, "survival of the fittest"

Much like us ghouls, eating human fleah to survive, but in this Titans case, I guess they eat their own kind too? Now that kinda reminds me of myself. Rather than eating human flesh, I chose to eat the ghouls disgusted flesh of trash. Great. Now that thought made me cringe.

Out from this steam, way up from where I was recovering, I could see her bitting something off from the black haired titan's neck. I gave out a curous look at tge scene.

Could its food source be on their necks..? I wonder what could that be?

"EREN!!!" I heard a girl shout from a miles away, with her grapling hook-like machine that could help her swing on the trees.

Eren..?

The girl had short black hair, that wore a red scarf around her and wears a brown uniform like Armin does. But had an expression in a deep hurry. Wonder why?

Is she here to kill that titan..?

When I looked back at the Female Titan, feasting on, and bitting off the black haired titan's neck. Seconds after, I glance a black hair stood there unconscious, molded in the flesh.

My eyes was very surprised to see it.

"That...was a person just now..."

I muttered, curiously stared at sudden turn of events. Confused, whether what I saw was a illusion or not.

At the end of my words, without any time to realized what I've seen, the Female Titan soon, with its huge mouth, descending downwards, ate up the boy. His two legs left open in between her teeth. I gave my ownself the most confused expresaion I've got on whats happening. Now, I'm very confused!!

From this, the short black haired girl, saw this in horror and hurriedly swings up to the Female Titan, as it runs away, leaving the Titan's body she ate to dissolve on the ground.

"W-Wait!" she desperately shouted as she took out a sword, swinging hurriedly at the Titan who was running away.

"Eren...DONT GO!!"

From this abnormal sight, without anytime to think what I'm supposed to do next or what was really going on around right now, I instinctly dashed towards the red scarf girl. Ask me why? I don't know the answer to that myself.

"Stoppp!!" I shouted, as I tug her off the tracks, pushing her to the sides where some bushes lay there. Successfully stopping her to go near that dangerous giant.

When I did, she landed safefully but as for me, my wounds still hasnt healed yet so I felt pain when we crashed. No..to make it more precise, I didnt land at any cushion for my fall. So yeah, intense pain.

"Oww..." I grumbled in pain, rubbing my head and my stomach. Now why did I even need to do this? I mean, I barely even know her!

"What the-Who the hell are you!!?" I heard her shout behind me. Sigh...Figures. Well, better find another explanation why I did such an act..?


	7. Chapter 7: Enemy or Enemy?

Chapter 7: Enemy or Enemy?

Kaneki's POV...

Thinking back of what I just did, I went on and on, prattling thoughts why did I do such a thing and lets just say, I regret doing that action. I mean, out in this unknown world, where I really have no idea how we came here and on that moment, I just pushed a stranger, who happen to have the same uniforms as Armin does.

Just a thought, but judging how her posture to fly with that machine behind her, I'm guessing she is a professional..or a soldier perhaps?

"What the- who the hell are you!!?" I can tell she's glaring at me from behind. Very obvious, actually. If I were in her place, if a stranger, out of nowhere pushed me, I would be on guard with suspicion and would be in caution. I turned to look at her trying my best to act out my situation.

Her roaring yells was enough for me to answer, especially the sight of her sharp weapon. I just hope she wont attempt to fight me with that.

"No time to explain.. You have to get away from that thing..-" from that split seconds, she surprised me with a fist coming towards me. Instead of holding her swords a while ago, she used her bare fists. But with my flexible reflexes, and quick senses, I evaded her attack. After my quick dodging, she seems to be getting ready for another incoming attack. But, I'm seriously not in the mood to fight her,so.. yeah. When my words reached her ears, she glanced at me with an impatient death glare.

"I dont care who you are and why you're doing this but your intefering my rescue of Eren!" She gaves out a death glare. A glare that reminds me a nostalgic memory of Touka and my days in Anteiku but dont get me wrong, I dont like that glare she's giving me. "And if someone tries to do that, I will consider anyone as my enemy!"

"Enemy..?" I muttered, but shook the thought, "No-wait...firstly, who's Eren? Is he the black haired boy, who got eaten by that female titan-" before I could word out to guess, she, again, somehow surprised me, with her foot swaying towards my face. Although, I could see her attack clearly and dodged it with ease.

"Don't talk like that! I know he's alive!!" she shouted irritately, not wanting to hear any of my words but hoped that the black haired boy still survived. My sight saw a tiny glimpse of her hands moving but was shaking with rage. Okay..this is bad, now I just made her mad..I sighed.

"Listen.." I slowly beg, "I have no intention on fighting you.." I gave out a serious look yet my eyes held mercy. Trying to calm her that I'm not a threat.

"If you dont intend to, then why did you stop me!?" I gave a dissapointing look. Now realizing that I still dont have an answer to that. She has a point.

"As for that..." I pauced but ended up telling her the truth, "that I cant tell why..."

Remembering whats our current situation, she quickly glanced at the runaway girl titan, who was now a mile away, but its huge muscular figure can be seen. She stared at the titan with an intense glare. "Tch" she clicked her tongue, in anger and shouts out loud without looking at me, "I have enough of this. Im going!" When her words reached my ears, she immediately rushed towards it with her machine like grapling hook. Staring at her in wonder, I looked at her in question as I stood there, looking at how she sway so good, and was keeping up the Titan's pace "And don't you dare stop me!!"

"Ah-...WAIT!!!" I finally shouted back at her. But she didnt respond, as she's focusing her direction towards the Female Titan.

Damn it! Why am I even helping her!?

My mind was running. I couldnt think what I could do in this situation or question whether I should follow her. But is she really that confident to stop that intellectual huge being!? But..I needed help on how to get out of here! She seemed like she's very familiar to these forest grounds. Yet still...

"Grr..this is so annoying..!" I muttered in an angry tone. Annoyed that I chose to follow her. I jumped about in the branches and followed her in high chase.

"Hey!" I shouted, jumping closer to her, "Wait up!!"

Mikasa's POV...

"-Wait up!!" I heard him shout behind me. Did I heard him right? How can a he follow me around? Especially without a 3D manuever gear? I must be hearing things.

"I said Wait!!" Maybe not.

I turn my head a little of whoever was behind me and once I did, there he was, jumping on the branches. It left a full shock on me. How can he jump so high like that!? No human can move like that and his attempts didnt give much force. He even doesnt need any manuever gear on him..just who-..

Arhg...just ignore him..I need to focus..Eren needs me!

Kaneki's POV...

My wails didnt seem to reach her and I was beginning to think that she's ignoring me. Why am I still following her if she's just ignoring my pressence!?

"GIVE HIM BACK!" She yelled, as she sliced up the Titan's thighs. Unabling it to move around. I stopped at my tracks and stood atop a good view of how she's killing it. Wow. Maybe she can do it herself afterall-..

"Why?!" She yelled, I noticed her stopping on the trees stems, with anger in her eyes, "Why cant my blade cut her!?" she claimed, getting more ferious and attempts another hit on the Titan's limbs. Most were visible but some didnt give damage. I was beginning to understand what she meant. Her broken sword, she threw it and took another pair beside her.

"I know he's...alive!!" She muttered. I guess this Eren is very precious to her.

"No matter where she goes, I'll kill her..cut her...and let you out of that vile place!" she continued,

"So just wait, you'll just have to wait a little okay Eren?"

"Just..a little longer.." she was so fantasize of the thought of the boy that she was about to get hit by the Titan's fist. Her gaze at this was filled with shock and I braced to catch her in time. As soon as I made my pressence to defend her, the Titan's eyes went wide although, that was only a glance of it but kept on running. Good thing I was here.

"What the- LET ME GO!-" she struggled on my grip. "Oi.." I muttered, trying to keep balance at her attempts. Till I knew it, her eyes grew in shock. My eye and kagune was out. I left out a sigh. Great, more explanations to do. Running as far as my speed could go, the Titan started following us. I grit my teeth. What's her goal?

Then I had time to talk to her.

"Hey, Pull yourself together.." her eyes held surprise and stop her attempts, "I dont know who this Eren is nor your relationship with him. But.." I kept on jumping, but I hope she can understood my words to this. "Are you just gonna mope around and plead for him to come back?" She muttered a swear in between.

"Focus on whats important.." I said, "You want to save him dont you?"

"You think I am?" she muttered, her words, tone with irritation

"I was about to!"

I sighed. "I'll help you with that.."

I took a glance at the titan then at the girl, "But right now..we need a plan.."

Jumping in an unknown route, I noticed one of the tall trees position. I looked at the Titan once more. Until, a perfect plan popped up right on my head. Eventhough our situation seemed tight, I smirked at the thought.

"W-what's..with that smile..?" She question my sudden behavior and I turn to look at her. My unemotional gaze, turned more calm.

"Here's the plan..."

??? POV...

Damn, I've let my guard down. I knew he was out there somewhere but I didnt expect to see him at that moment. And adding to that, theres no doubt. Those red worms like things behind him. His a huge threat. I have to capture him before he could do a thing to hurt me!

Out of my thoughts, I saw them seperate. The scarf girl heading to her right and the white haired boy to the left. I stopped my tracks and ponder thoughts.

What are they up to?

Before I could even finalize a thought, a sudden white hair was in front of me. His face was hard to make out. The sun is blinding me. Entized by the heat and the rays of it and before I could even take a defend stance, a burst of red pierce my eyes. I screamed but not letting my mouth to open wide yet the pain..it hurt like hell!

But that's not the problem now! I have to protect my nape!

In instict, I did. Protecting it. Using my sense of touch, I found a tree and held my nape as I sat against it.

This way they'll never kill me-..

A big mark on my jaws, a familiar piercing feeling imbued near my teeth and before I knew it, my mouth was wide open, revealing my motive in this mission. The black haired boy, who I was missioned to capture him alive..

Mikasa's POV...

"EREN!!!" I hurriedly rush towards him. He was right. Eren was there! And...

I look at his face, he seemed to be asleep and is breathing is at ease. I hugged him, never caring that his whole body is covered with the Female Titan's saliva. After the hug, I carried him in my arms and joined up to the mysterious boy.

"Now let's go-.." a sudden fist came rushing towards us. A huge iron plated fist. I rushed my way with what little gas I could. Then, in mare seconds, the white hair, who's name he insist is Kaneki, he used his worm-like sword, and slashed up the Titan's huge hand. I gasp. That thing on his back. It can sliced it up easily! If so, its much more sharper than my sword!

With a loud thud, the Female Titan felt helpless. I can guess that it can felt its cut up arm on the ground and sat up once more to protect its nape. Just then, once the arm was left, Kaneki runs towards it and bit off the Titan's arm with no hesitation. I looked at the scene with either confusion or caution.

[Flashback of the Plan]

"What's the plan..?" I ask. But still kept my guard up. His a total stranger to me and is helping me without much motive to question. But, if it benefits anything to save Eren, even if its coming from a mysterious stranger, I'm willing to listen.

"Its simple actually.." he explained, "All we need to do is to split up and since that Titan is intellectual, this will led it to wonder. Stopping its tracks and think for a moment. Once that happens, I will run towards it and pierce its eyes. Leaving its vision blind. Unable to see..." I gave a slight shock from his words. The choices of his words, the containment of its meaning and the impact of victory. It all made sense to me. Very clear and precise. He kind of reminds me of Armin. But with manpower.

"With this," he continued, and I listened eagerly at his words, "It will try to hide its nape or possibly go to the nearest tree it could remember and then placed its hands on its weakspot. Guarding it with full protection. But this is a good trick. Our goal is to rescue Eren, right?" I nodded.

"Then, since it's blind, it wont know anything what were doing.

So, all we need now is to make her jaw open for us, just by piercing the sides of its cheek. This way, her mouth are wide open.."

No comment. He thought of this simple yet powerful plan in just a second!?

"You said that Eren is alive..." I nodded once more. But with a serious look, "I can smell his scent inside that Titan's mouth.."

"Y-You can smell him?" My eyes went wide. Just how powerful is his nose? And he could tell Eren's scent too!?

"I can.." he replied, "I have confidense in my abilities..." In his abilities? I can definitely tell that he is no human. How can he if he can jump so high!? His speed is abnormal and look at his true appearance he's showing to me. That monstrous eye and red worms behind his back. Just...who is he!?

"..Who are you...? And.." I paused but then asked the most important, "What are you..?"

"Call me Kaneki for now, l'll tell the rest after we go save Eren.."

End of Flashback*

"Can you tell me what you are?"

I finally asked. As he finished eating a huge chunk on the Female Titan's arm. I ignore the sight of his blood stained figure.

He turned to look at me and held them with acceptance along with a small smile. Yet, they were filled with either caution or worry. "I'm...a Ghoul.."

"A Ghoul?" I repeated, unknown about its meaning. What the heck is a Ghoul?

Levi's POV...

What the actual F*ck did I just witnessed..??

Bonus Chapter

(How was Armin and Amon doing..?)

Amon: (follows the shards, leading them to a tall forest..)

Armin: (follows him) Amon..?

Amon: This is the end of the trail so far, but this isnt enough for us to follow him..(looks up at how high the trees are) If only we could climb up those trees, it would be an easy search by now..

Armin: I can help with that..

Amon: ?? Really? How..?

Armin: with the help of my 3D manuever gear its possible! (Points at the machine on his side..)

Amon: (smirks at the idea) I see, then lets go!

Armin: although...(hesitates) I dont think it could work well..

Amon: hmm? How so?

Armin: um..because with how small this gear is and..(gestures up how tall Amon is..) it would be hard to lift you..

Amon: Of..course it..is..(fell to his knees. Depressed at how heavy he really is. Add that part to his ginormous height..)

(Hmm..I wonder how will they fix this problem? We'll find that out on the next chapter~)


	8. Chapter 8: To the Walls

Chapter 8: To the Walls

Eren's POV...

Slowly, I woke up. Blinking weakly as my unconsciousness faded away. My eyes opened and I found myself looking up the blue sky. It's so quiet, I could also hear the horses hooves galloping in ease. I was laying down a wooden carriage. Hmm..something doesn't feel right.. I nudged myself to get up, my arms, supporting my stand. As soon as I could fully sit up, a soldier saw me and greeted.

"Oh, finally came to?" He had bandages and a bloody cloth around his other eye and shoulders.

"...? Huh...?" I responded in a dizzy stare. What..happened? Theres apart of me saying that something was wrong. I wanted to recollect what had happened..But my head, argh..

"Eren!!!" By the shout of my name, I slowly turned to the call, it was Mikasa. She was on her horse, galloping straight to me.

"Mikasa?!" I shouted, a bit confuse.

"Don't try to get up yet.." she said, in a worry tone "you should just rest for now.."

It was a calm. No danger in sight. Speaking of which, weren't we..In the midst of my thinking, from that split second, vast memories came ringing in my head. My comrades death bodies and the Female Titan. A huge surprised made my eyes go wide. "...What about the Female Type?" I added, finally remembering what was amiss in my troubled thoughts. Did we succeeded?

"She got away.." that comment left a foul taste in my mouth. I bit my lip as I noticed our groups had decreased to a minimum.

"Why..?" I replied, everyone made a huge sacrifice for this plan, "Everybody...what's...what about the plan?"

"It failed.." Mikasa was holding back the words of defeat but then she looked at me once more, her expression held worry. Slowly, I let my head down in shame. "You need to rest.."

"This is.." I notice a scout uniform, objecting it as my blanket, "was it you who saved me again?" I looked at her. My eyes eager to know. But, instead of a single answer she remained silent. Among this quiet talk, she then responded, "...anyways, were almost to the walls.." She changed the subject. I really wanted to know what had happen when I was out cold. Little, our chat didn't extend further, so I decided to remain silent for now. Looking around, I noticed a carriage upfront us, there was a black haired guy and next to him, which caught most of my attention, was a white haired boy. Unknown clothes and a black like clothes I've never seen before. Those are such weird clothes I've ever seen. People who you don't normally see everyday.

They were blindfolded and were tied together with ropes. But looking at their faces despite the cloth in their eyes, I've never seen them before. Judging by the soldiers around them, are they prisoners?

Kaneki's POV...

We are currently in a tight situation, and when I mean by tight, meaning we were tied up. Add another for blindfold. Anyways, I have no idea where we are going but somehow though,I wonder how did this happen?

(Two Hours ago. After defeating the Female Titan..)

After biting off the Female Titan's dissolved arm, we were now running far out, among the trees and bushes. Avoiding the intellectual Titan. As we took to a stop, it became all awkward after that. She's still a stranger to me, furthermore, I still don't know what to do. We both took a stop in a grassy field quiet area. She was breathing out haggard breaths as I held out a trouble look. I wanted some help about getting out of this vast forest, so I guess that's my reason for helping her that time. And I guess it can also explain my sudden rescue attempt. Anyways, that's not important right now, I still don't think I have the right. To ask for help. I still could ask her but she saw my true form. My being as a Ghoul. Kagune and eye and all. I gotta think of a good excuse, or at least spark a tiny conversation. In fact, I don't like this treatment she's giving me.

"...sorry you have to see that.." I spoke up, never caring whether the girl turned to me, I still continued, "..I wasn't thinking straight.."

I finally word it out, but it seems silence only answered me. I knew this would happen. I can tell, because she's in deep thought. Can't help it then, since she saw what I am. I've been distrust a lot so it doesn't really bother me.

After my unanswered response, somewhere among near us, I could sense a strange presence. I held a defensive stance. This one is emitting killing intent. Who could it be? Shoot...I need to leave-

"..hey..." she interrupted my thoughts, I turn to her in glance. She lay the unconscious boy on the soft grass and covered him with her uniform but, even so, I still kept my guard up. Secretly looking out for the danger which I'm sensing, "...You said about a Ghoul right?" I didn't answer, but my stare held acceptance. She then continued, "what is a Ghoul..?"

I was at my own thoughts, I could just ditch her and find the exit on my own. So much for saving her life.

"...forget what I said..." I coldly answered and was about to run off back in the forest, but only to be ambushed by a incoming sword on my face. With quick reflexes, I dodged it in time and backed away. I observed my attacker, he was wearing the same uniform while holding two swords, he had black hair but his eyes glared at me in an intense killing intent. However, even after that dodging, he still attempts to attack me. As tempting as I was, I have to stop this fight, I don't wanna fight. But as it soon turned to a clearing end, my neck was met by his sharp sword, and from that, it broke his weapon. His eyes turned his killing to a surprise look.

"What the f*ck are you!?" the boy shouted, as he motioned backwards in a protective stance. I sighed. Great. This is what I wanted to see. Another stranger who attempts to kill me. Well..I get that quite a lot.

"Listen-.."

"Kaneki!" Hearing my name, forming an echo, I quickly looked up to the sound and notice 3 figures up ahead. In a accelerated speed, they finally formed an appearance. Armin's familiar hair and the one I most recognize was the clothing of a battle suit dove. His black hair and piercing falcon-like eyes. It was..

"Amon?!" I looked up in surprise, as the three shot down gently next between the boy and me.

"Okaay!" we all turned our gaze at the small man, who attempts a murder to kill me, yet failed to do so. "You brats have a lot of explaining to do. Who the hell are these two and why can't I sliced that brat's head?!" From his tone which seemed like a command, I notice the others and Armin giving out a stiff formation while closing their palms, making it look like they are stabbing themselves, placing it on their chest. Very quick to act. As if not disobeying their superiors.

"Captain!" Armin strongly responded, I gave out a confuse look. Captain? "This man behind me is sir Amon and the one behind you captain, is his companion, Kaneki! Sir!"

"Alright alright, but that doesn't explain how I can't slice this brats head?!" From that comment, Armin tensed up. He doesn't seem to know the answer for it. Or was probably new to this new fact. I sighed.

"It's hard to explain, the scientific of how you couldn't pierce me.." I coldly answered, which the tiny captain glared at me. What a glare. Considering having a small size, that glare felt like it could kill someone. Still, I couldn't care less about that.

"Argh! Enough of this!" he shouted, getting annoyed at this situation, "I have my hands full of today's failure. I don't care who you both are but I don't trust you. Not to mention out here, outside the walls.." he looked at the each of us. Observing us in a glare. "Tch" he clicked his tongue then followed by a command, "Restrain them!!" Once he said those words, in one quick motion, my hands were now behind me and the girl held me in place on the ground.

"Sorry.." Armin lowly apologized to us. Succeeded in restraining Amon off guard. I saw a glimpse of his surprised face before they had blindfolded me. "Hey!" I could hear Amon's wails as they bind us, "we didn't do anything wrong!" I was too weak to fight back. Eating that Titan's arm wasn't enough to satisfy my hunger and energy. Plus, I used my kagune a lot on the past events, so fighting back will just make me get hungrier than ever. But of course, I'm avoiding that. So I quietly obeyed them, as we were now in a moving vehicle.

"Is it really necessary to blind fold us?" I ask, making it sound more of a question rather than sounding it in anger.

"Shut up brat" the familiar voice, with a soak disgust. It was the tiny captains voice.

"Where are we going? And where are you taking us?" No answer and I was starting to get a little bit impatient.

"Oi.." I tried my best not to get too emotional to this, "don't get all quiet.."

"Don't provoke him Kaneki.." I heard Amon commented with a low whisper. I can feel his tall posture behind me.

"Amon.."

"It's better not to get on their nerves , we must avoid any further casualties. Remember our situation in mind.."

"I know..but"

"It's clear that they don't trust. Still, I'm glad that they're people around this parts. However, I'm still wondering why they needed to take us. By force, I mean.."

Something's wrong here..what does he mean by force? Does this have something to do with that boy?

"Amon.." I lowly called, "your hiding something are you?" I could feel his movement flinch. Guess I got it right.. "you were talking to that kid named Armin right?" He was quiet but I still continued, "What were you guys talking about that time..?"

"You see-" but our secret chat was cut short.

"Alright. We're almost there. Cover this sheets on them.." the voice of the small captain, commanded and I'm still denying that he can't be the captain. "yes, captain.." okay, maybe he is. After those words, we can feel the cold and thin sheet around our bodies. From their actions, I think I get it. They're avoiding prying eyes by covering our restrains behind this sheets. Then Bells tolls, resounds in our ears.

"THE SCOUTING LEGION IS BACK!"

Eren's POV...

"Their numbers divided by quite a few compared to the mornings..", "Didn't they leave? I mean, they were so pumped up and shouting early in the morning", "And look-these schleps are back by noon!", "Why do they even bother to go outside at all?", "Dunno", "But...judging by their gloomy mugs, it was all in vain again..", "Well, they succeeded in wasting our taxes on their stupid stunts outside, if nothing else.." More comments aired around us, making us loose faces, but as for me, instead of a defeated expression, I was ready to face them. My eyes glaring at them in anger. They have no idea what we've been through and all of them just lost trust in us. We're sacrificing our own lives just to gain freedom!

"Eren.." I heard Mikasa mumbled, her tone in worry. But, as soon as I could make out an argument, right behind among the people were a pair of two kids. Unlike the people's disgust glares, the children held a sparkling look on their faces.

"So cool!!!" a boy shouted in amazement, "This is the famous scouting legion! They keep fighting even after taking that much damage!"

The boys words and aura suddenly, give me flashback thoughts of when before me and Mikasa became soldiers. Those nostalgic memories, squeezing my chest tighter.

"The heroes are returning triumphantly! Let's go watch'em Mikasa!"

Tiny tears flowed slowly on my face, I fell down in a sleeping position, keeping my expression low with my sleeves covering my eyes. I felt guilty. I felt regret. I felt uneasy. Every negative emotions are swirling around me. Every soldiers death that was the reality. Everyone's dreams, was nothing but a made up fantasy. I couldn't stop crying, I lay there, helpless from the reality I'm seeing.

"Corporal Rivaille-dono! Thank you for taking care of my daughter! I'm Petra's father! I thought I'd stop by and talk to you a little before going to find my daughter! My daughter sent me this letter, you see...She wrote that she got the high honor to be of some use to you corporal...and that she was going to give it her all to live up to your expectations...well, you know...she was outright boasting, not understanding how worried that news could make a parent. Hahaha. Um, well...Anyway...as her father, I, uh...I was thinking, it was probably to early for me to insist she get married, you know...she's still too young and has the whole life ahead of her, so..."

"Commander Irvin! We'd like you to answer a few questions! Have you managed to accomplish some grandiose goal to make up for the great number of victims the Legion has suffered?! Do you have regrets about sacrificing your soldiers?!"

Commander Irvin was held responsible from the fight and was summoned to the Imperial Capital, while I, was to be handed over to the authorities. And as for the two prisoners who joined our arrival, was sent to the dungeons. But, according to captain, one of them seemed abnormal.

(Time Skip~)

(Somewhere in the dungeons..)

Armin's POV...

Walking down the stony steps, with a candle on my hand, I descend even further as I reached to the prison cells. There, two figures arose from my presence. "..Armin?" Amon questioned, I lift down the candle beside a near table then glanced up at the two. Amon had his hands tied behind him, while the other at the further back, where Kaneki was chained to the walls. His hands above his head. I never wanted to see them like this. Even after saving our lives.

"..why didn't you guys fight back when we restrained you..?" I asked. Amon had his eyebrow raised, as if founding my question a bit obvious. "Why would we?" he said, "If we did, you'll find us suspicious and may give us harsher treatments. Although, you'll treat us as prisoners either way.." I stood in shame. He was right. "Now, answer my question.." his tone was serious, I looked up at him, eager to hear the question. "why do you guys need to take us?" The question took me by surprise but yet, my carelessness was held responsible to it.

"Sorry.." I apologize and commence a bow, to show how I really meant it, "I haven't discussed about it to my superiors.."

"..don't bow down.." a low and cold voice said, and I flinch at its response. "Don't show such weakness. Face us.." It was Kaneki's voice, I looked up, slowly facing them. I clenched my palms to contain my unneeded emotions. Their eyes don't show sympathy but they're face show eagerness. I released a sigh and face them with a serious look. "It took awhile to explain it to them. But with a little push, I convinced them to form an alliance with you two.."

"Are you only here to discussed this to us? Or is their another reason you came here.." Kaneki answered, his eyes, stepping down my thoughts. With a serious and confident stare, I gave out my other motive.

"I have a favor to ask of you two.."

Bonus Chapter

(Going back to where Kaneki and Amon's reunion..) [Cut scene~]

Kaneki: Where have you been Amon..?

Jean: ...You have no idea..

Kaneki: ?

Amon: ..Its a long story

(The continuation of the previous bonus Chapter..)

Armin: Now what?

Amon: ...

(Then up in the trees, there was Jean. He looked at Amon with suspicion..)

Armin: Jean!

Jean: Hey Armin..who's this man? And why is he outside the walls? You do realize that no non soldier is allowed to be out here right?

Armin: um..to clearly explain this is very complicated but right now Jean. Could you help us climb the tree?

Jean: wait- by us, you mean that man too?

Armin: ..yes..

Jean: (saw how big Amon was)...this could be a problem..

(With the two united, their gears climbing up, along the way, they were carrying the heavy investigator to the top. While carrying him, Jean complained how heavy he was, which Amon felt those piercing arrows of comments, in his mentally, fragile heart. In success, they have reached the top. They could see most of the parts in the forest.)

Amon: Its so big..I've never seen this kind of scenery before..

Armin: Amon! I can see Kaneki right there!

Amon: Really?!

Jean: ..I clearly don't know who this Kaneki person you guys are shouting about but..now that you got up here what now?

(The two turned..disappointment and uneasiness on their expressions..)

Armin: ..."

Both knows the answer

Amon: ..."

Jean: Oh you have got to be kidding me..

(And so, that's how they made their appearance~)


	9. Chapter 9: Gambled Conclusions

Chapter 9: Gambled Conclusions

(Note: this will be the same in the manga of Chapter 31~)

Mikasa's POV...

"Don't fuck with me!!!" We were near the underground stairs, Eren shouted those words to Annie. This was a plan were Armin planned for us to play. But, things weren't looking any good.

"Eren!" I acted in panic, "Don't shout!"

"Why not Mikasa?" Annie's stares were digging right through me. It's like she's trying to figure out something from me. I grit my teeth. Did she noticed it?

"For some reason. There's been no one around us for a while now.." she turned around at the empty street. I can see the whole view even without looking. No people roaming. Not a sign of any movement going around. Not even a carriage passing through. Not a single noise to hear. I bit my lip, so she did notice it. "Geez. I'm hurt you know. Armin.." her piercing gaze was at Armin's. I noticed him tensed up. "since when did you start looking at me with those eyes?" As tempting as I was to fight her so bad, Armin opens up a word before I could even start a fight.

"Annie.." Armin recovered and looked at her in caution, his words tone in question "How come..you were in possession of Marco's 3D maneuver gear?"

Armin's POV...

My mouth spoke up the words, and Annie's eyes turned to a state of shock. I had the right mark. Although, that was a guess. No one can ever tell who's maneuver gears who. In fact, this was a question that I gambled on. But it seems, I had it right after all.

(Explanations on the Chapter...)

"Enough" Mikasa, found our conversation more impatient, took her cloak off and slid out a sword, "This leads us nowhere. I'll cut you to pieces once again, Female Titan.."

Annie curved out a menancing smile, which increased a chill of fear on our spines, feeling numb and immobilize from her confidence. She then turned her gaze too me. I froze. "Armin...aren't you lucky that I was such a good person.." My eyes went wide. Good? What good person who does senseless killing and disguised as our comrade to kill the innocent? Your nothing to those who cherish life more carefully Annie..But in some sense, I never really hoped that you were a Titan shifter..but now, my resolve is clear.. "..to you, for now, you won the gamble...but," after those words, she brought her fist to her mouth. A threat saying that she'll turn into her Titan form. "..what I gambled on is only starting!"

From that split seconds, I shoot out my gun and on cue, soldiers even the villagers, came rushing towards to Annie like hungry hounds, cornering their prey. They bounded her in place and placed a cloth between her teeth, avoiding any bloodshed for her to transform. As calming and successful how it sounds, Mikasa's actions surprised us.

"Mikasa?!" She pulled us deeper, grabbing a hold of our cloaks while running down the abyss stairs. "One step!!" Mikasa mumbled, reaching for one more glint to run on, then a burst of light, followed by a boom noise reached our ears. "Too late.." then out in the shadows, two pairs of hands dragged all of us even deeper. Shielding us in time of the explosions force.

"Are you three hurt?!" A worried voice called. Taking our attention. It was Amon. His tall figure felt a protective feeling. Instead of his unknown clothes, he was now wearing one of our uniforms. Holding the wings of freedom.

"Wha" I turned to Eren, he was looking at one of our comrades. Half of his body got torn off by the blast. I almost vomit at the sight of it. You could clearly see it's intestines and other organs underneath his ripped torso.

"Seems like the plan failed..." Kaneki muttered, not caring for the corpse as he bit a few fleshes off him and then focused his eyes to where the stairs we descended from, not even realizing what he just did right in front of us. He too was wearing one of our uniforms but now, they were stained with blood.

"Oh no..." I saw the whole event, turning against me. It's all my fault that they died and as the plan goes, if one dies, we'll provide it for Kaneki's meal. I never wanted this to happen. If we messed up at that moment, and if Mikasa hadn't pulled us down here, we'll all could've end up like that.

"Were fine! But right now, RUN!!" Mikasa yelled, then in speed Kaneki pulled us all four far out of the stairs and was running on the stony underground halls. Her words echoed through, as our bodies moved out in instincts and ran for our life, finally running in the same pace as Kaneki. Out at the back, a huge hand was now extending further to us in an alarming rate. Near her fingers, I could see that it's reaching towards to Eren and Mikasa at the back. Without any moments hesitation, I shouted, "Kaneki!"

Then, in an untold speed, Kaneki used up his red worms, which Amon prefers it to call them "Kagune", sliced up the titans hand to a stop. It roared an echoing pain. I noticed Eren, looking at Kaneki with amazement. His green eyes, looking surprise at him. And I too was, he was so calm. Not a single fear in his grey eyes.

"Thanks Kaneki.." I turned to him, and he gave a nod in return. When the danger was gone, For now. We kept on running, with our minds set on the plan we've agreed on. But as for me..

"..Did she bit her tongue? H..How was she hurt!?" I lowly mumbled, which in turn, turned to a complain. My thoughts wanted regret. I wish I could save more people like mister Amon, Kaneki and Eren. Mikasa turned to me, and answered my troubled questions. "There was a blade in that ring. Annie cut her finger with it.." the answer took a whole sense to me.

"But..that's so simple..dammit." My head was throbbing, "As I thought..she knew I was lying from the beginning..she even knew about the people hiding out below!! I should have thought up a better plan.." I don't want this. Because of my plan, people got killed by it.

"You can reflect later.." said Mikasa, with a serious look. I looked at her, "Now tell us, what should we do?" She's right, no time for regret, our top priority is to protect Eren from Annie.

"From here.." I said, in my serious state, "for now, let's meet up with group 3 and go to the surface. Then, we'll follow Plan B: Fight Annie..The Female Titan! Eren.."I then turned to look at him, "You'll turn into a Titan as we planned and help us detain the target ok?" I reminded them of the plan once more, making sure they didn't forget about it.

"Yeah!" With no second thoughts, he agreed. His eyes held bravery yet it held trust on this plan. "Kaneki, follow Eren and proceed to help him fight.."

"Mm.." he responded with nod once more.

"Amon-san, be sure to keep an eye on them and help when needed.."

"Roger.." he replied with a serious smirk. I found them quite surprising. Is Amon-san finding this fight fun? I couldn't say the same to it on Kaneki's case. Time was ticking, running as fast as we could on our feet, on a mile, a soldier raised a wave. He announced a serious shout as he saw us.

"Heeey! What happened?! Did the plan fail?!"

Reaching closer to him, I yelled out a response, "It failed! Please start Plan B!!" Among this safe reunion, Kaneki and Amon, pushed us aback. We questioned their sudden acts but just in time too. A sudden crash broke in. It was a foot. We stared at it. Traumatized. Our eyes filled with shock and..

"Wha..?!" I yelped out in horror, "It stomped through?!" We all held further aback. Away from getting too close to the hole and away from Annie's sight.

"We have to save him!" Eren's eyes saw the foot of the once lived soldier, which seemed either alive or dead among the heavy debris. He was desperate to save him but Mikasa stopped his attempts. "Eren, get back!"

"But what about him?!" he protested

"You wanna die?!" She emphasized the last word, which made Eren, fell aback to were all of us stood. We all looked at the situation on hand. Then a burst of answer swayed in my mind. Yet the result could kill us no doubt.

"It was a gamble.." I muttered, "she gambled whether or not You would die by her opening that hole.." I told this in front of Eren. His expression became stiff. I turned my head and observed the opened hole. Annie was high above the surface, her Titan form were visible to see below from the hole she created. My guessing was she was waiting for our next move. "It's crazy, but now we're in serious danger. Annie is absolutely desperate to capture Eren.." I'm sweating. My thinking tired me. I held my heat up head, "wh-what should we do? She blocked our path. Even if we tried to quickly get by using the 3DMG through the hole or the entrance, she'd aim straight for us.."

"I could distract her.." Kaneki suggested, I gave a negative shook. "That won't do, we needed you and Amon-san in this plan.."

"But if we stay here any longer," Kaneki's grey eyes looked at me. They held no emotion at all but his words convince another danger, "we could be stomped in here within any second now.."

"What a dead end.." Amon clench his silver case out of disappointment. The case he holds, contains the only weapon that can injure Kaneki, which he calls them a 'Quinque'. According to him, it's also possible to use it on the Titans. "..what now..?"

"Your right.." I admitted. Dammit, I need to think! What should we do in these situation?! There is just too many things that comes in mind.

"I'll..." Eren voiced out, we all turn to his words. Eager to hear what he'll say "Take care of this somehow!" His eyes was eager to do the plan ahead, "Just like how...I blocked that cannon that one time!" He knew about the plan, so his about to do the role he was given "Come everyone!"

We all huddle in, close to Eren. Motioning near him, he bit off the side of his thumb. We all closed our eyes, expecting to hear a huge impact. But to our surprise, nothing happened.

"Not again...come on.." sadly, I realized, I knew that it won't work. However, Eren is our only chance for this plan. "At a time like this?! Dammiiiiit! this huuurts!!" He fist up his wounded finger, trying to ease the pain, as his blood was dripping on the cold floor.

"You can't become a giant if your goal isn't concrete right?" I reminded, "Try imagining your goal harder..one more time!"

"I am!" Eren exclaimed, gritting his teeth in pain, "But..why?!"

"Really?" I spoke in utter defeat. What now?

"Are you sure you aren't hesitating to fight Annie again?" Mikasa's word left a full shock to me.

Amon's POV...

I was completely still. With my eyes, looking at the three young soldiers doing their thing. From the look of things, apparently, the boy, who's name was Eren, wasn't able to transform. Armin explained to us what his purpose is and what he is. He is a Titan shifter. Hence, a human that can turn into a Titan. According to him, Titans are huge naked beings that eats and plays with humans and are wrecking havoc on humanities freedom so a reason why they live off inside the walls, and saying this, Eren was their hope and his purpose was to kill Titans. As for me and Kaneki, our one and only role is to guard him. The whole important point of this plan was to capture the Female Titan. So, me and Kaneki can't use our abilities in this parts, in other words, we are completely forbidden unless with permission. But, I was given another role, as the only well known expert on ghouls, and as the only dove, I will observe Kaneki and surveil him if he does anything to harm on humans. Once he did, I will correct him and bring back to his senses. And right now, his trying to avoid the smell of Eren's blood. Even in this different world, I'm still a Ghoul investigator and I must not let myself get off guard.

As promise, they will provide us shelter and three meals a day, if we accept this proposal to capture the Female Titan they were pursuing. They will gamble everything on this plan. Even gambled on a stranger like us. As I've heard, the plan was a double edge of catching their target. First, apiece a friendly pact, and quietly go to the dungeons, while the other was brute force and commanding demands for information. We've taken all the matters into account, but if all fails, we'll proceed to plan B. We may have our own circumstance, in spite of that, given the roles that we were played for, our most and top priority is to protect him in any way we can. The problem is, It's only a matter of time if the danger would end in clearing, that is if another plan was to come up, it would end up in a different clearing. But at the very least, I wish all of us could survive in this mess.

Eren's POV...

"I got a plan" Armin announced in terrible calm, "Mikasa and I will each go out of the hole entrance at the same time. That way, Annie will have to pick one of us. At that time, Eren.." wait..did he said choose either of them?

"..you need to run away from her. But don't worry, Kaneki and Amon will guide you out.." No, No... "For the mean time,the soldiers will take care of her somehow.." he stood up and ran, "let's go!"

"Huh..?Wait-..Armin!" I desperately called, fearing what could happen to them. I was very against this new plan, "If we do this then, one of you might die!"

"At least all 5 of us won't die.." his words, I could feel fear among them, but somehow, he was able to get over with it. "Get in position Mikasa"

"..All right" Mikasa nodded and ran to the opposite side.

"Mikasa!!" I shouted, then turn to the two new recruits. Why are they so calm?! As if I could be calm over this! "Why can't you guys do something?!"

"This...isn't my business.." the boy, named Kaneki' spoke coldly, my whole body shrunk, what did he just say..?

"Oi.." the man, who's name was Amon, gave a commanding stare at the white haired. He then turned to me, his eyes turned uneasy. "...we could but what can we do?" You can't be serious..? We had Kaneki's red thing or whatever you call it and Amon's sword! Why choose the complex options, if we have them on our side!?

"H..How..can you two...fight like this?" My words soaked with disbelief. But even so, I wanted answers. An answer why they need to do such long lengths for my own safety. Mikasa turned to me, but her back stayed in the same posture. Her eyes held a void of emptiness.

"We have no choice do we?" She commented, "The world...is a cruel place..."

The words echoed in my head. Replayed memories of the past tragedy was triggered. My heart resounded to a deep and powerful feeling. For my sake, people died. But I never wanted them to do that. And this situation, again, it's coming back. But...Not this time. I'll be the one who's gonna save them!

"It really is.."

With one bite, my body instantly felt hot and expanding. My arms and legs grew, hot steam surrounding me. As I felt this, I instinctively knew this feeling. Growing at a quick pace, I broke the ceiling above, and once I did, I was up on the surface, rising up a lucky timing. Right in front of my eyes, was the intellectual Titan, the Female Titan aka Annie. At that quick second, my fist finally collided, on her fleshy rotten face. She ruined everyone's lives. Ruined a special reunion from a parent and it's children. Even toyed the life of those soldiers who wish to claim humanities freedom! I will not let you destroy anymore life. Never again!!


	10. Chapter 10: A Titan and Ghoul vs the Fe

Chapter 10: A Titan and Ghoul vs. the Female Type

Kaneki's POV...

What just happened? After that lightning boom, the boy, who we were supposed to protect, turns into one of those naked giants. I didn't believe it at first but now, I don't have doubts to this. There were some parts of me that's curious actually and I was honestly surprised at the sight, but standing here with my eyes wide open won't help a thing judging our positions in this situation. So, I joined up with Eren, proceeding the plan, leaving the three behind in refuge from the fight, that is unless they realized I was gone.

Amon's POV...

I forcefully cough my mouth, and intently fan away the debris off my face. What just happened?

"Are you guys okay?!" I called

"Yeah.." Armin responded

"I'm good around here.." Mikasa claimed, as the mist clears, only revealing that one of us is missing. After a quick realization, Mikasa spoke, "odd, where's Kaneki?"

After that tremendous light, followed by a the big crash, creating a hole above, I stood there almost not believing it. The boy, Eren, just turned himself into a Titan, though it does seem quite unbelievable although, I've already witnessed the impossible and even so, this really is a shock to me. However, since the boy was gone and so as Kaneki, it would be an obvious claim of where they would be.

"Kaneki, must've joined the fight with Eren, so it's a good guess of where he could be then.." I announced in terrible calm, assuring their worries to ease. Armin released up a warm sigh.

"I see.." the one with the red scarf, Mikasa replied lowly, understanding the words I've said. Then, her eyes looking around, finding something out of this situation, " what now Armin?" she asked him, looking for orders. Armin was thinking shortly after what she had said. That scent all two of us into awkward silence. That was too sudden for us to act, till Armin brought up a word, breaking the ice after his pause thought.

"Let us proceed as planned.."

As Armin said this, he started to run, leading us along the way as we both followed him, continuing the plan as ordered. Running through the destroyed street, we all raced up the stairs inside a brick tower. It wasn't slightly destroyed so it was safe inside. Climbing and running as fast as we could, a whole group of soldiers were there, rising up from our arrival. Among the groups are Jean, Sasha, Connie, Bertold and Ryner, this five had the courage to introduce me so, before this plan had started up. It's best to be known rather than being a total stranger.

"We need you to try one of our 3D maneuver gears, if you want to come with us.." Armin walked up to me, holding the gear he wanted me to try on. There's a high chance that I could die when trying it at first, but I immediately decided on joining either way. Upon giving the gear to me, he thought me the basics of what's needed to work and how to be wary of the gas that it contains. Finally buckling it on my waist, it felt a bit heavy, but in another sense, I was ready. Ready to fly with this thing.

"You ready everyone?" Armin announced, reminding us to get ready. No one spoke but their faces shown courage, although, I myself don't know what to do next from this, however, I'll be on high alert if danger approaches. With recollected looks and features, Armin, who looked at us, force out a shout within him, "THEN LETS GO!!!!!"

Everyone cheered up a manly agreement, "OHHHHHHHH!!!!",unsheathed their swords, raising it up on the air. Facing the consequences of fighting the Titans, all for the sake of their freedom once more.

During that, in just a single flick of a finger, soldiers, rushed down the building on teams, using their gears who I haven't tried on using one. Armin looked at me with worry, who realize about the choice I'd made.

"You ok Amon?" He asked. We were the last group that was left behind. "we won't force you if you don't want to..?"

"No.." I answered, "I can do this.." with harsh training that I've encountered as a Ghoul investigator, what can a simple machine, similar to a jet pack do much pressure on me? Besides, I decided to join them since I must be on the lookout for Kaneki and for Eren's protection. The latter was the promise pact we had. Opening the gas up, I was sent flying off through the window.

My control was slightly disrupted but Armin was there to guide me back on track. While being helped out, I tried to recollect the basics of the so called, Aerodynamics. Trust, lever, ..., I think I got it. When I did, doing what common sense I could think off , I was able to fly straight in no time. Who knew that lesson had its good use!

"You guys are a rare existence.. "Armin muttered out, I looked at him. Wondering what he meant, he smiled, "Kaneki being the only one who excels superhuman abilities and you as well, with the knowledge of your world, you managed to cope with the gear quite well, considering this is your first time.." I see. So that's what he meant.

"Thanks for the praise," I said, trying to balance as we flew, still, I need more time to practice using the hooks for me to swing by. "But, I'm rather, like a hard working city Ghoul investigator. In most sense, I'm like you. A human with big ambitions and dreams to hold on to..."

"I see.." he agreed, unaware of some of the words I've said. I gave in a smirk, as we continued on. In teams, separating to find the awaited battle. With the smoky air up my face, sweating from the heat of the mid day, I was having thoughts. Thinking more about the events that have happened so far.

Who knew this world had something more monstrous than a Ghoul, although, they seem more dumber than a Ghoul it seems. Well, some. I heard they're more kinds of them, differentiating how tall they are and how they do. Titan shifters in some case, they have the ability to turn themselves into a Titan by cutting a bit of their flesh in order to transform and are able to have the same strength as them. Speaking of Titan shifters..

Now that I think about it, how did that boy can turn himself into a Titan? While on mid air with the gear, I asked about this to Armin.

I later learned that Eren just suddenly outburst into a Titan, although, even if I ask Armin for more details to this, it was still unclear of the origin of Eren's powers. I should take notes to this.

To an outsider's eye, this place isn't Tokyo. No matter how much I can compare it to our world but finding peace must be hard for them to accomplish around here, knowing about the Titans and destroying the walls. Minding that thought, after a quick glance around the crowded citizens, for our rounds, we are about to face off a intellectual Female Type, Titan.

Kaneki's POV...

I began my search to find the two Titans, looking around the destroyed areas, locating where they would be. Although, since they're big, this shouldn't take long for me to find them, right? And yet, how come I can't find them? Passing through the terror of the panic crowds, careful not to be discovered, I, for some reason, had caught a scent. A heating scent of flesh from afar. This got me thinking. Ever since we got to this world, I began to grasp a new kind of power, that I myself didn't know I could do and that is the skill acknowledged by the smell of a Titan or its stench of it. From that new found power, I can locate their location instantly.

Jumping from roofs to roofs, I took time to observe, around me while following the scent I was picking on. The townscape is just like those in the Middle Ages. No cars. No skyscrapers. Just simple machinery and horse powered carriage, wooden built houses and brick made towers. No matter how I look at this place, this is not our original world.

In an instant after my curiosity glance, up my view are the two Titans. When I made my appearance, the two had looks of surprised on their faces and actions. As I stood beside the shoulders, of the black haired Titan, that had a scent like Eren, I looked at our enemy upfront, readying any acts what I could do in this fight. So long as the bloodlust of hunger isn't active, this should be okay.

Armin's POV...

Moments later, we heard footsteps. Loud footsteps. On a clearing end, passing by a lot of house roofs, upfront are two Titans, one with blonde and the other black haired, clashing one another, both exchanging fists and right on the familiar Titan's shoulders stood a white haired. Eren and Kaneki are about the fight Annie. And this was an intense moment to remember.

Almost nearing towards them with reinforcements, we stood idly at the fight, hoping the two could defeat her, plus adding that, to observe how Kaneki performs in this fight. As the plan goes, we won't go near their fight, since it's a high risk on dying by getting close to them. But in the other view, we'll accompany the fight, if we see a gap for us to join in.

On Eren's shoulders, Kaneki revealed three red kagunes behind him, then, with an incredibly agile speed, dashed among the roofs and launched his kagune at the blonde Titan. Those Kagune behind him sure did most of the trick to cling on to and a great weapon to such and in most parts, he can move around so freely, able to jump high without a gear. Although, she evaded it, but Eren took that chance to punch her in the face and right on that quick moment, Kaneki dashed downward to attack above but only to be swat by Annie's gigantic hand, however, it didn't end that quickly.

With Kaneki's kagune, he cling on to her fingers before she could actually make him fly away. Looking at the scene, she had a look of surprise on her face, a kind of surprise that's emitting anger. She motioned her fist to a nearby brick wall, trying to crush Kaneki into it, but Kaneki was sneaky enough to avoid that. His speed was so blindingly fast, that I couldn't even see him! But one thing is certain, that he's been crawling up and down, jumping through and about on her body, like a sneaky dangerous ant and that Annie herself, was getting annoyed at. And in that while so, Eren had been continuing his punches at her, some was evaded but most had hit her. In this scene, looking out at their fight, they were getting close to winning. And seeing this, I was awe struck. Be it a Titan or a Ghoul, they were both unstoppable.

Upon falling down at a nearby church and destroying it as she stood up, the Titan herself, who realized the situation, was forced to put some distance between them. Running faster as she could to escape. This got us reacted and on our stance to run towards her.

However, as the plan had been discussed over and over again, we are also part of the plan in this and proceeds on a chase. Chasing the Female Type, with much gas we have left on our gears. Right on that chance of moment of fighting the so called game 'Tag', she had us followed to a trap. We stopped at our tracks as she ran on a open field. No buildings to cling on anything, making us unable to proceed ahead. This is bad we can't catch up to her!

Kaneki's POV...

From the look of things, The fight is going well on our side. But, as I stopped myself, standing atop a near roof, I was surprised at the sight of the soldiers stopping mid way. While trying to have thoughts of 'whys', a shout was then followed, filling the air with an order.

"FLAT LAND AHEAD!!" some among them warned, and stopped.

"Shit..there is no buildings to hook our anchors!"

"We'll have to go around.."

"But if we take the long roundabout way, she'll has enough time to escape!"

Looking around, up ahead is a plain dirt or some kind, no buildings at sight. Not even a pole nor anything to get by with.

Which is probably why they couldn't catch up to her.

"Kaneki!" hearing my name, I looked down at its source, his familiar voice, sounding out an order. Amon was there, looking up at me, as I on the other hand, looked straight at him. A signal saying 'I'm listening', "You and Eren should follow her! We'll catch up with you guys later on the other side!!" True there isn't a chance for me to compete myself from a running Titan. Especially when running is the only thing to catch up to her.

Between my thoughts, Eren, was already running. I was a bit surprise how fast he react but either way, glanced at him in a unfazed look. So he understood the drill. Passing through with a chase, I jumped up from my stand point and landed in time on the Black haired Titans shoulder. Doing as Amon had expected, while they go around the area,

we instead, ran up to the runaway Female Titan on the fields. Catching up towards her, on a chase, we weren't getting anywhere close near her. This got me thinking. Odd is it me, or is Eren getting slower?

Eren's POV...

I was losing energy, I can't catch up to her!

"Hey Eren.." I heard his voice, the person named Kaneki was on my shoulders again, "can you hear me?" He questioned. I want to talk to him or say something of a sort, but I don't know how to start. How can I if I'm in my Titan form? I could barely even spark a conversation with my disorganized mouth and vocals. However, I can let out a shout or a roar, although, shouting to him wont do any good. so, I instead looked at him on my shoulder, indicating a stare to listen and from that simple action, he continued a word.

"Throw me.." I raised a brow however my Titan form only stared at him with a questioned manner.

He said "throw me"..? Did..I heard that right?

"It's the only way to stop her.." he responded. At first, I thought I just misunderstood of what he said, but after clearly seeing his intense stare. It was a sure attempt and he really meant it. I didn't had time to think since, Annie is about to escape, and with my palms stretched out, the white haired jumps down towards my open hand. This is what he meant right? I hope this works!

Alright..here it goes!

Stopping my chase, I then raise up a stance to throw, Kaneki on my right palm, ready to be thrown towards the Female Type. But man, this is really risky, what do we do if he breaks his leg if I threw him? In fact, all I know about him is his 'kagune' and crazy speed. And yes, that's almost all the things I knew about.

Through the speed of my throw, Kaneki was on the impact of the Female Titan's face as she turned. He kicked her on time, a powerful impact. From that force, he was able to pushed down the Female Titan. Dropped down from the kick. I was stunned. Amazed at the plan he Idea'd at.

Kaneki's POV...

Knowing the impact, I knew pretty well, that the bone on my foot had broke inside. The crack sound was the perfect proof for it. When I jumped out and broke my act, I landed safely atop a roof. Although, I grit my teeth mentally when I felt the pain sinking in. I looked at the Female Titan on the ground, guess the kick did had an effect.

However, it didn't deliver a lethal dose when I kicked that Titan and still yet, my foot hurt like hell, although, it was only seconds till the pain had subsided and reversed back in place, and the bone had slowly find its way to heal, then regenerating my other wounds as well. Although, my hunger is becoming, visible. This is bad..if I don't eat enough, I'll go in a frenzy. I looked at the fallen Titan, who was trying to stand up. Guess this should be okay. And the pain, I should bare it.

With reflexive speed, I dashed on towards her back, striking an ambush and finally took a bite on her shoulders. Blood splashing, the side of my mouth stained with it. With a big gulp, I swallowed the whole chunk. This should be enough I thought as I wiped the blood of my face.

Eren's POV...

As told, it healed, a monstrous regeneration. His leg had somehow reversed back in place. I stood blankly at the sight. No, shock. How was that even possible?! It's like as if nothing happened and here I am, witnessing its crazy healing. Armin wasn't kidding when he said he could do that. So he knew the consequences of being thrown. That's just crazy, that it's crazy to work.

He was on a roof as he took a bite from her shoulders. Instantly, in a different mood after devouring the flesh, one of his eye changed. His pupils was bloody red with pitch black surrounding the whole of its eye. Veins marking around it. The veins reminds me of how I turned into a Titan but that creepy eye is a different option. So, Ghouls are much different to Titans? Are they like the future Titans or something? But that's not the case now, I have to focus on this chase and capture Annie.

Amon's POV...

All of us just stood on the other side, watching curiously at the fight. Staring off, finding guesses to what had happened. We too, haven't the faintest idea of what happened in that instant. But, with a touch of common sense, my understanding is that Eren threw Kaneki at the Female Titan, with an action to kick her while in motion. On guard, I look at the scene where the two are fighting off the Female Type. I was surprised, mesmerized by their teamwork. Who knew teaming up would make this capture plan more easier. There's no doubt that this will end up to be our victory.

But among the fight, Kaneki was taking few little fleshes off the Female Titan. Something tells me that he was getting hungry. I just hope he knows what he's doing.

Eren's POV...

What agility...and that crazy jumping skills he has, including the way how he landed after that powerful kick we've combined on.

As soon as I make a chase at the fallen Female, she surprised me with a powerful kick in the gut. On the ground, after that kick, Kaneki yells out, "you okay Eren?!" Between what he said, the Female Titan was escaping. Running closer ahead to the walls. I grit my teeth. Dammit she's planning to scale the wall!

I'm not letting you go!!

While chasing once more, I took a quick glance at the white haired on my shoulders. Kaneki was staring blankly. It looks like he was thinking about some things. I wonder what? After a realization of something, he furiously looks around, looking for something, but I can't guess what he's looking for. When I turned to him, he looked at me, then replies "I'm going somewhere.." going? Going where? Well, I can deal with Annie.."Can you do this alone?" I can't say an agreement since I'm in my Titan form, but looking straight at him, he understood my sign and jumps off my shoulders.

Once he was gone, I began fighting Annie once more. She was confident now to defeat me but that doesn't mean Kaneki isn't here, that doesn't mean I'm that weak! Don't underestimate me!!

Kaneki's POV...

Leaving Eren, to fight off the Female Titan, I race out to catch up with Amon and the others. They were surprised when I got near them. The others were pretty surprised to see me, especially the sight of my kagune's behind me.

I only came here because I sense something. A whispering sense of evil, hidden among the walls.

"What is it Kaneki?" Amon called out, breaking the tension between this silence.

I was reluctant at first but, this could be another sign of danger. It's best to tell this to him and everyone, "..I'm sensing something inside those walls.."

"Inside you say?" Amon carefully questions my uneasiness, wondering the curiosity that made me aware. I nodded, serious in this matter.

"The walls?" Armin wondered, his face showing some signs of fear or confusion.

But before any of us could find an agreement, the Female Titan finally escapes and is now scaling the walls, with her sharp nails as a tool to climb up. Great more places to run about. I dashed on towards the Titan, higher up to reach her. The only way to stop her attempts was to slice up her nails and so I did, but I wasn't the only one who had that thought as well, a black haired girl with red scarf, Mikasa also shared the same thoughts as I am. In unison, with my kagune and her blade, we both had succeeded on stoping her and she is now falling down.

From all that event, she was now apprehended by Eren and the whole soldiers on the ground. Pinning her down as the rest of them, tries to break her nape. I looked down at the scene, my kagune, embued the walls, I finally jump down however that chilly feeling I felt, is becoming more heavier. That very same intense feeling coming from the wall. Finally in a safe landing among the roof, my eyes, looking up, I saw a big face. The hole that the Female Titan made, had become bigger. A Titan was there. Big and tremendous. And it seems like, everyone had noticed this. Wide eyed, fear existing in their features.

Mikasa's POV...

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as I took a stare at what's before me. My emotions got worked up and what awoke inside me was fear. A terrifying, overpowering feeling of regret and fear. The wall, which was the only thing that protects us from the Titans, had a gigantic Titan as well. Inside it.

Could this mean that Titans were the one's protecting us this whole time? All this time, fighting nothing but Titans, just for our freedom, they were our real savior? This..can't be...

Note: well, let's end that~ :3

Next Chapter: Sick Day

"Do Ghouls even get sick? This is rare.."

"..this smell..these two smells just like Eren..but..who?"

Bonus Chapter~!

(During the chase of Annie, Kaneki had deviced a plan..)

Kaneki: Hey Eren..can you hear me?

Eren (Titan form): (looked at him in his shoulder)

Kaneki: could you throw me..? It's the only way to stop her..

(At first, Eren hesitates to help but it was the only option they have left so, he had no other choice)

Eren (Titan form): (hold up his palm for Kaneki to place himself there. Ready to be sky rocket at the Female Titan)

Eren (Titan form): (Alright..here it goes!)

(Yet, it ended up throwing him a little further away from Annie's position. Eren was stunned shock in his spot realizing his mistakes and Annie stopped running and turns back to the unfortunate white haired. Half of his body was in a concrete wall while his legs are outside for the two titan's to see..)

Eren: (O ] O")

Annie: ..."

Everyone: ..."

Bonus Chapter #2

(Yippee~! I'll be a part of this bonus Chapter~

x3 but, for only a second~ (= w =)/)

(Going through a lot of cut scenes, let's list up the mistakes so far~)

Mistake #1: Kaneki was thrown further away and darted himself through a roof

Mistake #2: Kaneki was thrown at a Tower's bell. A loud rung was heard.

Mistake #3: Kaneki was thrown mistakingly downwards

Mistake #4: Kaneki was trajected at a near by lake

Kaneki: seriously Eren...are you just bad at throwing? Or are you having fun from throwing me at random places?

Eren: well sorry, for being bad at it although I don't mind throwing you at all

(The two exchanged an intense glare at one another. Ready to fight at any moment..)

Armin: please..don't fight guys.." (trying to apiece the two)

Annie: that honestly shocked me..throwing him out of nowhere a couple of times... (- - -")

Levi: I agree..that was one extreme stunt..still, how come that brat is still alive after all that?

Hanji: I know right! It makes me wanna study him even more~️

Levi: shut the hell up shitty glasses..

Amon: is there any way to fix these mistakes? I mean, I don't think we'll ever perfect that scene..

Mikasa: well, why not ask the writer herself?

(Shimi typing furiously at the keyboard)

Shimi: I'm still a beginner at editing so cut me some slack please..?

(After a few days and the long methods of editing, the chapter went well~)


	11. Chapter 11: Sick Day

Note: Twist twist coming right on time~ hope you all enjoyed this book of mine~! ( w )%

Kaneki's POV...

A bright ray of light woke my slumber and slowly, my tired eyes began to flutter. When I came to, I found myself looking up at the wooden ceiling. Where..is this? And when I attempt to stand, I just realized how soft my place was. I tried touching the area I was, white sheet, clean grey blanket and a fluffy white pillow.

I'm on a comfy bed? That's a first..

I let out a sleepish yawn, taking out the tiresome off my eyes and think for a moment of the event yesterday. Yesterday was a success, Annie was now being held under the dungeons. Although, I could barely even stand up due to the fight we just had. I was draining energy, pouring out my sweat and hunger that time. Speaking of a comfy bed, they did allowed me to sleep in this room. It's been a while since I slept comfortably rather than a chair or a sofa to sleep in when I joined up with Aogiri.

Anyways, after that crazy event, I was rewarded with a dead corpse. It was a body who was exploded by the force that time. I was over joyed, this corpse should last me for 1 month since it's a whole thing, however, I pity him. His face can't be identified and most of his areas were burnt and plucked out. And yet, I ended up devouring it, keeping in mind, that I have my own issues too.

My hunger may have subsided, although, my head was throbbing from the sudden aching, but I attempted to make an act to ignore it. Trying to sit up, my back felt weak all of a sudden, it's not making me sit up straight than I normally do. When I tried to stand on my feet, my knees started wiggling as every step I tried to make on makes my headache feel more worse. From each step I took, trying my best to walk to the door ahead, my sight had gone hazy. I sat from there half way, I couldn't see much due to my eyes going vague and slowly, I fell on the wooden floor, doing up and down breaths without even realizing. But this action, I found this quite strange.

Odd...why am I hyperventilating? And..why do..I feel so hot...this is bad..my vision..is failing-

Amon's POV...

"Do Ghouls even get sick? This is rare.."

I muttered as I looked at the sick Ghoul before me. His ivory hair, being damp with his own sweat, seeing as he was burning up from the inside. His neck and forehead is heating up, adding the fact that he actually had a fever. We left a wet towel over his heated forehead as he rest in a weak slumber.

Before this had happen, I was inside their library, looking for infos and clues to get a clear understanding of the whole situation, including our situation, however, the contents weren't what I was expecting to see. Instead of Japanese writings, it ended becoming German. I was confuse, literally in a daze.

were we in some Foreign country? how come we were able to understand them? Plus their language, they were speaking Japanese right?

But just then, out of the blue, while I had troubles in my thoughts of the new knowledge and find I had consume, I was called by Armin.

Armin told me about the sudden incident. And in most case, it so happens to be Kaneki. He found him laying down on the floor and decided to ran out to call me. Hearing those words, I was pretty much surprise of what might have happen to him and I been thinking thoughts through theory but, the result wasn't what I have been expecting.

I've been wanting to talk to him. Desperate to learn more about him and not to mention, coming to understand why he spared my life that time, but here he is, snoring weakly on the bed. There goes my chance.

"So.." Armin spoke, standing right next to me, looking over to see the sick Ghoul. "Is this the first time you see a Ghoul getting sick..?" I didn't said a thing, however, my face has showed signs of my troubling thoughts and furrowed brows.

"..guess that face saids it all.."

"This is a rare sight to see..." I admitted, putting my fingers under my chin, "I thought ghouls were infinitely strong, thinking that they were immune to any poisons and adding that to their tough skin. As a Ghoul investigator, I've witness a lot of abnormalities when fighting with them. But, I have never seen any ghouls catching a fever anywhere else in my whole life.."

"They sound really strong when you said that.." he replied, nodding to my claim, "but having a fever, instead of a powerful being, seeing him like this.." Armin looks back again to the white haired as I did the same, "he looks human.."

"What?" the words took me by surprise. I stared at him. He did the same. Our stares meeting one another, "Why do you say that..?"

"I don't know much about the details nor a good profession to this but.." he scratch his nape, creating an explanation to me, "you declared that he is a one eyed Ghoul right?" I nodded, wanting to hear what'll come more of his explanation. He continued, his eyes looking up and down, observing the sick Ghoul before us, "then wouldn't that mean that he's a half human? You did mention that his a half Ghoul after all.." I raised a brow, his explanation took the better of me and that honestly surprised me as well, he was right and Oh yeah, I didn't even consider that possibility as well. Would would? Since I've only know that his a half Ghoul with a great threat of an SS ranked.

" that would be a good enough theory.. I'll consider that thought in mind then. In the mean time have you told anyone about this?"

"Well..I did only mention this to Eren and Mikasa.." he answered, quite a bit embarrassed but I trust him. He's a harmless guy, just intellectual and curious.

"I see..just them..?" he gave a nod in return.

"I don't think anyone will visit him except them. I only told this to them in private.."

"Ok.." I answered, "that's good to hear.." but, before I could stand up from the chair, a familiar buzzing noise filled the silent room.

"W-what's that noise..?" Armin stuttered, cautiously to be on his guard. Between his words, it buzzed again, signaling us to be even more cautious. I looked around, bravely facing the sudden sound. Now who could've made that noise?

buzz buzz buzz buzz buzzzzzz

It's not a bee. Nor a sound of a car. But this familiar tune. Claiming other thoughts, my realization took over but, that thought was entirely impossible to be true.

It was the sound of my phone...?..?

Hurriedly, I check around and follow the sound, with Armin along as well to help me. Peering through one last spot in the area, I raced down the bed where Kaneki was resting. The ringings had become louder, the closer I get to the bed. Checking what's underneath, only one thing I knew was in there. It's my case. The case that reveals my quinque. You must be probably wondering how my quinque wasn't activated? Well you see, my case is a dual use. One as a quinque and the other as a normal suit case. I put most of my things in there. Files, my pen and other important use. That's why it's appearance is meant to be a case. Not just for disguise. However, inside was a shocking surprise, the sight of a familiar object lay there in wait, silver clean metal, my phone was there.

Although, upon taking out my phone from its hiding, this had got me curious. More thoughts had flooded my mind. Now how did this get there? I didn't plan to take it with me that time since the mission would be my last. Well, should be. Just how? Did someone intentionally put this here? And..the ringings stopped..who could've called? Dammit, if only I found it sooner, I could've know who!

"W-what's that..??" Armin stuttered out, pointing at it, looking curiously and cautiously at the said object that I was holding. "Is the noise coming from that..??"

"You mean this?" I held up my smart phone. Armin couldn't help but awe strucked at the new find and held wonder in his eyes. Looking up at the silver smart phone I had, he courageously walked up to me.

"This is one strange machine.." he remarked. Holding the thin metal in his palms. Carefully inspecting it, holding the fragile possession, gently to not drop it. It made me chuckle, he's fiddling it like a curious child.

"This is called a smart phone." I answered, as he took a look at me. His eyes holding up an appearance of a newcomer. He blinked.

"Smart..phone..?" He repeated looking at it however a question mark at the end. I gave another chuckle to this. Their world don't have any of this, since their machines aren't advance like ours. But saying this, should I really reveal this to them? Although, Armin had already seen it now, maybe a little change wouldn't hurt..

"Back in our world, a smart phone is a tool we use everyday. For our needs, entertainment and for other business related means.." I explained, as simple as I could.

"I didn't know such a small machine could do all that!?" His eyes started to sparkle with interest. Amazed by the modern tech he have in his hand. Very careful to not drop it, knowing how amazing the smart phone was.

"Interested?" I called and he furiously nods with glee, insisting me to tell him more about it with an aura of excitement.

Armin's POV...

Amon began to explain, but I can't even began to fathom from the words he spoke to his details on explaining. He's showing the knowledge from their world. How it feels to be there. How their world works and how peaceful it must've been. Slowly, more words we're adding up and I couldn't help but smile even wider. I can't wait to learn more. Especially the ocean!

"The Ocean?"

"Yeah!" I stated, excitement flowing through my gaze, filling my words with hopeful joy, although, not that loud, since we have a sick person besides us, "I.. always wanted to go there!" He had a look of surprise as I continued on, "with Eren and Mikasa..is..is it really that vast?"

He gave out a smirk, not the kind that's bad, it was a happy one, I could tell.

"The ocean.." he spoke, "is vast.." my eyes, glittered with amazement from the word, however, I continued on to listen, "Its salty and a big amount of bodies of water. With knowledge, here's a fun fact, water consumes much over the Earth's surface!"

I tilt my head, while lifting up a question, "'Earth'? You mean the soil we're standing on?"

"So you guys have never been out of these Walls huh.."

"Yes..?" I claimed honestly, although I wasn't sure of what he meant, "so..what about this 'Earth'?"

"Earth is a planet.." planet? What's that?

"A big sphere of world. A place where all humans come alike living along civilization together with nature. A place to call home for,

habituated by many. We live on Earth.."

"H-Heh?!" I was surprised from this new information- no knowledge! A kind of world information that no one had wondered,"A-a-a big world?!" I saw him chuckling, it must be because he saw my reaction. But, my curiosity took the better of me once more,"This 'Earth' tell me more about it.."

Amon's POV...

Seems like Astronomy hasn't been discovered yet huh..

Armin's POV...

"Then be ready to what I'll tell you, that no human inside these walls haven't seen nor heard.."

He told me all sorts of amazing insights and views of what the outside world was like. Big buildings, a place called a 'park', a power source known as Electricity, a transportation much faster than a horse, things in the sky, stuffs on the ocean, an amazing area, where everything is in peace.

Along the while saying such beautiful and colorful words, Amon had shown me this 'pictures' on his 'Smart Phone'. They look so real. Are they trapped inside?

Amon said that 'Pictures' are real life illustrations. Taking the view more real. I was impress-no curious-no..amazed?I couldn't find the right words to this but for an over all judgement, it was thrilling, a full bliss. They're world. I wish I can go there, along with everyone. It would be peaceful there..

Amon's POV...

"By the way, Amon.." he called, I turned to look at him, "our captain wants to see you in his office.."

"Me?"

He nodded, "he wants to talk with you, including the information you had about Kaneki. And since Kaneki is ill, could you also do him a favor as well..?"

"I don't see why not.." I replied with a smile as I pat on his head. His still a kid, a child who had experience wars. I wonder how old he is? With that size and curious features, he is bound to be in a highschool age. "Besides, how else are you guys going to trust us then? Best becoming honest is the first start of alliance.."

"You have a good sense in words Amon.." he smiled, but upon my leave, I stopped mid way.

"Although, where is his office?"

"Just walked out of the halls, go up to the third floor using the stairs, go left and your there.." he directed as I nod with pure guess.

"Got it.." I replied, understanding his words of direction, "Thanks.." I said, "then excuse me.." I bowed down to him and left, closing the door behind me. But going out, was a bad idea. Why? Because this place is..

Wow..it's so hot in here..and there is no AC existing around here to cool this place up. can't even believe that they're not getting hot from their thick clothings. Do they even sweat? I'm already sweating because of they're same uniforms. Ahh..I'm burning up here..If you ask me what's cooling this place, is just your everyday scorching heat air accompanied by the gentle breeze, flowing inside through an opened window..it's no wonder why Kaneki himself would get this heat stroke from just staying here. Not to mention, whether this place is contaminated with unknown diseases. I've learned a bunch of history in my days at the academy. Black Deaths, the unknown days of the incurable tuberculosis and some unknown diseases that we've never encountered in our world. But now that I thought of this, what era is this? It could be a clue whether we were actually brought to a different world or in a different time. I mean really..Titans roaming around..big walls protecting this place..this is all too new to me..Agh my head..I should stop before I start to hallucinate from the heat air...

With all these sudden changes, the exhaustion must be catching up to him. Thus, giving him a fever as a result. Best to take note of this new discovery once we found a way to get back to our world. Walking silently at the end of the halls, I took the stairs up and once I was there, there was only one door in front, so I knock at the wooden brown. "Um...Captain Levi sir..?" I called, patiently waiting for a response at the other end.

"Amon Kotarou was it..?" I let myself in and formally bowed to him in excellent form. He was on a desk, his hands together, having the appearance of someone observing you. Around the area, the window behind him, blazing with heat and light, making the room seem serious. His eyes glaring, although I can't really tell.

"That's one weird salute.." he muttered, but I can't help whether if I heard that right.

"Sir..?"

"Never mind.." he looked slightly away, as he ditched my curiosity and proceeds on to what he wanted to speak with me, "We have something to talk about" his eyes then locks back at me. Expecting a response.

But I have another thing as well, "I have something to talk about as well.."

Armin's POV...

"What is this?" I questioned, looking curiously at the black-like stick. I found this thing near on Amon's desk and I couldn't help but wonder at the new things he had shown me today. Including the thin machine what they call, Smart Phone. Although, this black stick is the weirdest one yet, why does Amon needed a stick for? Or whatever this is..

Holding the black object on my palm, I notice a small bouncy, rectangular shape above it. Odd, it feels like that this thing is meant to press it. Out of curiosity, I pressed my thumb on it, once I did, a *click* was heard and on the other side a pointy thing was revealed. My eyes went wide at the quick sight.

"Uwahhh!!" I shouted, it was near my arms and I instinctively threw it, thinking that it was a weapon. "is..is that a needle?!-" I covered my mouth in instinct. I shouldn't shout. Slowly looking over at the sick haired, he was, in deep slumber. I sighed to myself. I didn't woke him up.

Shimi's Note: (Unfortunately to Armin, he doesn't know what a sign pen is after all~ you know, the sharp kind~(- w -)/ )

Backing away, the door to my right jolted itself open revealing my friends. Eren and Mikasa. They both had a worry look, especially Eren, the one who opens the door to my surprise.

"E-Eren..!" I quietly shouted. Addressing him to do so as well, but in some way, he didn't.

"Armin!" He shouted and ran up to me, "What's wrong..?!" As soon as he was close to me, I put out my pointer on my mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Realizing that there is someone asleep, at that point, he understood and nodded.

I sighed again and pointed at the black stick I was fiddling with. The unknown weapon that is. W-Why does Amon had these? Is he planning to inject it at something? I can't help but stare.

"What the.." Eren muttered out, looking at it. Cautiously, walking up to the object I threw on the wooden floors.

Eren's POV...

I took the black stick that Armin pointed out. Huh..what is this thing? I carefully took it with me, gently not making a sound as I placed it on a nearby table. I don't know why Armin pointed at this thing but if it's dangerous, it's better not to get near it.

"You weren't kidding Armin.." I quietly spoke, looking at the sleeping white, almost not believing what he told about who was ill, "but, is he really sick?" I questioned.

Armin nodded, "Amon was surprised as well.."

"What did he say..?" Mikasa asked, her eyes, showing faint curiosity in them.

"Well..he said that he have never seen him get sick.."

"A new discovery then.."

"Oh by the way, Armin.." I called to Armin. Joining the chat. He looked at me with a questioned hum.

"Hmm?"

"We kinda have stumbled with our fellow cadets on the way here.." I held the back of my nape. Sweat pouring down the side of my head.

"Who might that be..?" Armin asked, as me and Mikasa shove away, letting him see who would also like to visit.

It was Ryner and Bertold.

"Hey, sorry for the sudden visit"

Kaneki's POV...

Slowly, when my consciousness had somehow regained, I'm sensing two familiar smells, leaving out the three known sense. Two people? Mikasa and Armin right? and Eren's scent with two abnormal scents? Where am I now?

"So this is the rumored white savior, huh?"

A bulky voice muttered out. I see, it seems like I'm still on my room.

" H-he's asleep right?" stuttered out a leany voice.

They don't sound like the people I know, who are they? Argh too many too think about although, I should prioritize that smell first. To describe it, it emits a kind of weird aroma. Heated flesh, cooked on the inside. And the other smells like the first one but had a cold metal stench mixed in it. I've never smell metal before, but I guess my Ghoul senses are too sensitive to be able to figure that out. However, after a clear realization, the results had shock me.

..this smell..these two smells just like Eren..but..who?

"Ah, yes.." the voice was Armin's

"By the way, " Eren announced, "aren't you guys supposed to be with Sasha and Connie?"

"Yeah, " the soft voice said, "but.."

"'But'?" Eren repeated

"That potato girl was visiting her home and hasn't showed up an hour later.." the bulky voice answered it out in anger. "Anyways, if that potato girl hasn't showed up yet, we'll be leaving her out.."

"R-Ryner!?" the lean voiced out, footsteps fumbling next to the door. Sounds of a door closing then faded footsteps.

But...before I could make a slight glance at who those two are, My consciousness fell down once more in dream land.

Amon's POV...

Telling our full background would just complicate things, so it's best to shorten our introductions.

"So you guys came from a different world..?" the small captain said with his brow raise, looking at me with a piercing glare. "This is really hard to believe, although, Armin had also said the same thing as you said.."

"Then, do you-" he cut me off with a palm raise. Requesting me to took a pause.

"However, those weird outfits, that red thing he has, and that unknown weapon your holding, not to mention, your lack of knowledge about the common senses in here, can't believe I say this but it really explains a lot about you two.." he does have a point. We absolutely had no knowledge of what so ever in their roles, although we did understood the gist of most of it. Well, still, his language sound Japanese to me..

"Strangely enough," he found my silence to find a different topic, "why were you two transported here? Any specific thought..?" he asked, wanting a clear answer coming from me. But, in the opposite way, I don't know that myself. Me and Kaneki were just fighting, and finally almost at the end of our fight, a black hole showed up out of nowhere, blowing us through it, transporting us to this world, with no thought of who or what made us got here.

"My apologies, that I don't know as well.." I told the truth and the captain raise up a brow, but in mid part, breaths out a sigh.

"I see.." he spoke, an eerie gaze shown up to me. I tensed up at that stare but it only took seconds when he spoke again, "About the captured Female Titan, I've have words about Titan living inside the walls.." That one word, "Walls" he spoke about resurfaced my mind with a memory that was so terrifying. A big Titan, just the same size as the wall. It's eyes, so lifeless but I had a feeling that it was alive. It could attack this place. A surprise attack which could destroy this place.

"The Walls you say.."

"Yes. The Walls which is known to shelter us from those Titans.." he clicked his tongue, as if he remembered something. "This is a mess. It ended up Titans protecting us. I'm grossed out just by knowing it.." His tone, full of disgust. I think I can understand him.

What a twist..but knowing about the Walls, I've always wondered who and how did they make such a big wall? It would take many years to build that height..

"..I'm sensing something inside those walls.."

Wait..didn't Kaneki said something the same before it was revealed to everyone about a Titan inside the Walls?

"Now that you mention it, speaking of Walls, Kaneki said about something in the Walls.."

The young commander jolt up in shock, "you mean to say he could smell the Titans?"

"That is a possibility, however, it is true.." I answered, "I've witnessed him countless of times, smelling out and about and muttering stuffs at the things he finds it curious. That time on the fields, while being chased by the Female Type, before its capture, he said something "alive inside". This proves your reasoning and my observations to be correct.."

The whole room was silent. The commander himself refuse to say a word. I only stood there, awaiting for a response from him.

"Is he awake..?" He finally replied, I shook my head. Disappointed to say of what he wants to hear. "I'm afraid not. Because of the fight, he was drained and at some odd point, he fell sick.."

"Tch. There goes our only chance.."

"Chance?"

"A chance to find if there are still more Titan Shifters. Like Annie, it could be among us.."

I walked my way back to the library once again, after I handed out my thoughts and insights to Captain Levi. On that note, he ordered me to take care Kaneki, which he rather prefer to call him "white haired brat". I wasn't against this although he sure can talk big considering how small he is. After having to obey that order, we both went our separate ways. Feeling the intense heat, I began to sweat. I use my handkerchief to wipe it off my face.

We were transported to this world by chance and we have no idea how to get back. But, putting this in piece, this place, it doesn't feel like a fantasy to me, rather, war had already set foot in here, long before, me and Kaneki got here. Just how did Titan's rule this era? Could they be the origin of Ghouls? That could be a possibility..

Looking through the window, the warm chilly breeze, cools down my thoughts and body, the sunlight, streaming through as I peek at the life of this walled up country. A world without cars and airplanes nor any modern day transportations, where in an era of civilization that isn't too advance like ours. Just how are we gonna go back to our world? I guess waiting around here, would do some results. I hope..

Next Chapter: Not what we thought they were

" You said that someone is trying to capture Eren, right?"

" About those two people.."

"Eren, can we talk for a minute.."

"ITS THE ARMORED TITAN!! AND THE COLOSSAL TITAN!!!"

Yellow everyone~! This chapter, is the longest one yet~!! (High five myself for this amazing achievement!!) (= w =)/ \\(= w = ) however, this chapter completely took the better of me for some reason~ Although, I introduced a new discovery or theory about a ghoul's sickness and such plus Amon's phone has been revealed~ ( w )/

The idea of revealing Amon's phone influenced me from a manga/anime titled "Isekai wa smartphone to Tomo ni." it gave me a huge thought to add it. It gave me great ideas about it as well, and I couldn't help but be interested and I felt excited when I wrote about it~ there are good isekai (different world) mangas that had given me great point of views and thoughts. Huh...maybe I'll share my favorite isekai mangas to "My Enjoyments" book~️ Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and bye~ ( w )%


	12. Chapter 12:Not what we thought they were

All based on the manga so...SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!

Amon's POV...

Its been three days since we've been in this world, right, three days of peace and now a battle has breached the wall again. I guess it's another Titan. Captain Levi and the rest are out after hearing that report, were some of their members needed reinforcements. Keeping the Titans at bay. Everyone in town heard this as they began to take shelter.

After seeing them off, I was a little sad to hear about it. Fearing that most of them might die trying. In fact, fighting off those Titans had impacted me with fear due to their ginormous appearance and frightening appeal, I always thought my helpfulness attempts with my quinque at different occasions against them, was never a good match, but, upon acquiring their 3D Maneuver gear, I had grasp the chance to fight along side them. Yet,its a shame though, I wanted to go with them but I had to look after the sick ghoul back in the base.

"Guess a little visit to the library should put me to ease.."

I'm not fond of reading books, of course, but I've read most of the Isekai novels. Well, a certain investigator encouraged me to. Reincarnated main characters, transported back to the past and some, what took my interest was, "summoning fated heroes". The third description sounded far fetched, however I had this certain feeling. My gut was telling me as well.

Were we summoned then? and for what reason do we need to be in this world- no, don't make this situation more supernatural than it already is..

Still, I couldn't believe that we were actually in that sort of situation ourselves. However, we've already been through that confusion so we're trying ways on how to survive this world and how to live with their ways. Though well, going to the library was just an excuse and I completely forgot that their books only languages German.

"Maybe some exercises would do.." I convince to myself, walking to the direction of the training grounds.

On the field, never bothering the young scouts doing their morning runs, I began my 100 push ups on the ground, then did 50 pull ups on the branch, careful not to break it by my weight, and then back on the ground again doing my 50 One arm push ups. Underneath the sunlight, counting my actions in focus, my sweat falling down like rain out of me as I continued on. After one last number and a later action, I finally stood up. Phew that felt great. Doing my routine exercises, reminds me back in my days at Tokyo, all doing for the sake to become stronger, however this wasn't yet the end of my exercise. I'm fairly knowledgeable of some skills but horse riding still needs more time to get used to.

Shortly after that, I raced to get the gear doing the usual routine that I've gained over those 3 days of peace. Now that I've grown more accustomed to this flying part of the gear, I've come to realize that my skills in this had greatly improved. I can turn, twist, glide among trees with ease. It's like seeing the same sight as Eyepatch when he's jumping through roofs. Speaking about him, Kaneki's fever is coming along well, in fact, his fever is beginning to fade. A rapid recovery I could say. As expected from a half ghoul like him. Still that fever was a shock to me. That new kind of phenomenon, which I had gladly wrote it on my journals this past total of 1 week in this world.

"A..Amon..?" a familiar voice spoke, turning to meet a figure on my open door. I lift up a smirk. Well look who decided to show up, its the white haired Ghoul himself.

"A-a-aaachooo!" Well, except for the sneezes, which kinda sounds like a little sniffle. But from that sneeze really took a turn on me. Why? Because whenever he sneezes, pop goes a kagune and while doing so, I have survived that unexpected act. Barely.

"Sorry.." he apologize as he retracted his kagune back in him. While in between, he sniffed up his nose. Nosy red, trying to contain another round of sneeze. I on the other hand, who luckily escaped death, stood up with proper posture. Trying to actually.

"No...problem..." I think I almost faint there. But now, I intended to grab this chance. A miracle chance to talk with him.

Eren's POV...

What the hell is going on here? Did I just hear what I think he was saying?

"You get my drift, right?" Ryner said, thinking I had understood what he meant so far, however, what they got out of me was a negative and questionable firm.

"Huh?!" I said, outraged in confusion. My eyes frowning in anticipation, raising random gestures with my hands, "No wait! I don't get you at all!"

"Im telling you to come with us.." Ryner seemed desperate and that only gives me an uneasy feeling of a sort, "Sorry its so sudden but we gotta go right now" he pressed the last word almost serious in his position than our current situation. Argh, Im not the thinker type like Armin. After finding out about Ymir as another Titan shifter, we head to the walls to refuge ourselves and thinking up for the next plan to come, and just then, in our crucial moment, Ryner suddenly spoke up. And get this, he claimed about him and Bertoldt as the Armored one and the Colossal type. And honestly, I have no answer to this but a shocked and questioned face. They must be joking right? Even Bertoldt seemed a bit nervous.

"Right now?!" I noted, reminding them of our current situation. But then pressed a question, almost wanting to find out at least a common detail of what they were saying on, "Where to anyway?!"

"I cant tell you that..but well..think of it as our Home Village" Home village huh.. and what with his hesitation if it's only about his Home? Well, I'd be thrilled to see his house but some part of me is saying 'No' to this, "So? Whats you answer, Eren?" he questioned me, asking for a yes from me. In that, I was in deep thought.

Whats my answer? Exactly why is he telling me this? he must be tired since he was almost killed from that tower..but I hope my answer doesn't resolve to any violence..

Kaneki's POV...

Silence. A barrier between that word on us. I wanted to ask him about the changes while I was bedridden however it seems the silence meant a different thing to me. This is becoming awkward, I don't feel like staying any longer and if he's busy, I guess tomorrow is another option to get my answers. Plus, my kagune almost penetrated him, so thats also likely the other motive of my exit attempts. Turning myself around, guessing about where the library is held at, he spoke up again, "Hey.."I was a little unaware where this was going but I stopped my tracks and turned to face him with a question hum. "Hmm?"

"You.." he closed his eyes, as if having thoughts of his own and then reopens them with a new appearance. He's piercing gaze. I imagine a gigantic falcon gazing at me, the eyes of its peerless gaze, looking observantly at its prey. He seemed serious. "Why did you let me go that day?" My unemotional stare turned into a confusion daze.

That "Day"? Was he referring to the time we first fought? That seemed likely the topic but, even if it is, it's hard to explain why I did so, since a lot had happen after those pass months. I can only remember them so vaguely. Blurry photos of over passed memories. Those tortured days, trying to endure every pain inflicted on me. Even though I can still recall about our time during that day on the bridge, however, if it does lead to a fight based on my answer, by then I'll be ready to do so. Though, I'd like to avoid that as much as possible.

Thinking in a silent stare at the observant dove, I raised up a conclusion. Ever since I accepted my Ghoul side, I started to live up a role to protect myself and the people around me, however in this kind of scenario so to speak, I had to be honest. And this was the only answer I could only give. The truthful answer.

"I never wanted to kill you that day.." I said, in my best response. My words was heard and he raised up his brow. Standing there, staring at each other's gaze, I was expecting a good response from him, however, he instead breaths out a long exhale.

Did he just sigh..?

"You really are a weird Ghoul.." he stated, scratching his nape, revealing out an action of confusion, "what got you decided on that?"

It never really occurred to me on my decision to let him go. I could have killed him but I was that weak of a person that I chose to destroy the lying part of me that's suffering before I instilled myself to get stronger. Destroying the quinque was my only option that time.

"So it seems.." I noted, helding out an a tone of

acceptance between them while giving out a cold gaze in his view of vision, "How about I continue my part of the story to clear up your misunderstanding about me.." He didn't actioned a nod nor any response of an agreement but looking at his serious gaze and features, I knew I had to proceed on. Well, here it goes. My other part of the story.

Flashback*

It was during the time when we first fought our first encountered Titan, back in the far our forest. Amon's plan had let's us escape from death. Well, mostly for him that time.

"You..why did you save me?" he stopped after those 1 hour of walking on the forest.Troubled as I was to avoid this, he added another reminder, "that's your payment for taking a flesh out of me.."

"I see.." I mold out, my silver grey looking unemotionally at his deep ebony, "so you intend to let me eat on you in order to make me talk. Your one sneaky dove.."

"Hmph" he sound out with a smirk, "that's when you take it for a first rank investigator.."

The hollow silence that surrounds us accompanied with blowing force between us, I was silent that time, I don't know what got me to stay quiet, "So?" he added, reminding me of my situation.

"I don't want you to die.." I calmly stated, "Your the only one who's with me in Tokyo. If you end up dying, I don't know what I'll do in this world alone.."

"Your really..." his grip had loosen on me as I fell down butt first on the ground, "full of surprises.."

"hmm?" I hummed, wondering about the last statement he spoke about. What full of surprises?

"Never mind.." he shook and turned away, continued to walk down in random guess. On that moment, I finally stood, wiping off the dirt and grass off my clothes, "We better move, its dangerous to stay in here any longer.."

For that few moments on looking around the forest, trying to find a suitable shelter or any common background to ask help with, we didn't took notice at some Titans till we had no choice but to climb up the trees, thinking that those Titans couldn't reach up to get us. I even had to push us higher up for a firm safety measure. I helped him that time, and he didn't return a friendly thanks but bluntly, in a refusing mumble he bid his thanks either way.

Then, within those seconds of silence and the moans of the Titans below our feet, Amon began to talk about his connections with Ghouls. I was surprised, shocked even. A dove is talking to a half ghoul like me of course. He storied about his childhood. He was only an orphan, and he loved his place in the church so much that he will do anything to keep the happiness going. Till, that certain night, he witnessed his dear father, eating the flesh out of his friends and ever since that day, he loathe the description and eating fiascos on Ghouls, that he chose the path of a Dove, that'll bring peace to mankind once more. And the in between vengeance. During those turns, occasionally nodding with an understanding point, on that certain occasion, I told him about myself as well.

I never once thought that I had to share mine to a dove but since he told his, he's also expecting another on mine. So I did. He understood the part of my being as a half, however after saying that, he was surprised. Although I left the full details on my human being part before becoming what I am now and so, continued on to think up other ways, to connect the dots. My connections with Ghouls was explained in that but of course, leaving out the details by saying heir ghoul names. Acting out, that I came in solo huntings rather on groups. Along with the Aogiri and some of the little knowledge I could get out from them.

My words was put on hold, till the shout or a yell, desperately calling for help from miles away on our current position. And so, thats what caught us to this new turn of problem.

End of Flashback*

"Well?" Amon pushed me back in reality as I stared at him with in between rejection and attempted avoidance, "Are you gonna tell me more of your story?"

But was it really worth it if he knew I was only a human before turning out into a half Ghoul?Should I tell him?

Mikasa's POV...

I acted, almost in a self defense way of doing.

Cutting Ryner's and Bertoldt's instilling death to them. They almost took Eren, so I just had to.

Till, on our stance of the sudden commotion I had done, the two were releasing steam on the wounds that I inflicted on them. It was without a doubt that I was in more of protecting Eren than to them, as then, in a thunder like boom transformed into humanities threat. I looked look as they transformed, fear filling my black irises as I took Eren to safety.

It...can't be...

Two Titans was replaced by our two friends. Ryner and Bertoldt. All clad in muscle gums and iron plates. And so, the heated battle starts.

Kaneki's POV...

"Amon, there is something thats bothering me.."

"what is it?" he asked, with is arms crossed, "And don't change the subject just now.."

"But.." I protested, the vague memory soon becoming clear to me, however this topic was to cover up my sudden story telling promise. I wasn't ready to give him my part of the story yet, "This could be important.." and to be honest, I just realize it just now. If Eren and the others was away, then couldn't the dangers be possible to target at Eren knowing that we were left here?

"Go ahead.." he gestured his palm to me, agreeing to my sudden change of topic, "shoot me.."

"I met two different people in my room, you know, these pass three days, on the day I got sick?"

"what do you mean?" he asked me, trying to specify what I meant.

"Armin, Mikasa and Eren..I knew their scent but the other two, they smell different. The other smells like iron while the other smelled burned cooked. But the most part was that they smelled just like Eren does-"

"we must go.." he cuts me off, wearing his clothes in a quick pace, suiting up the military boots he had, he finally took turn and ask me "is your fever down..?"

"yes.." I responded, a little confuse "But we don't have any clue where they are-"

"They told me the location where they were heading to. I had my hands full that time while you were resting like a haggard child.." behind him, I stared right at him in annoyance. Was that mockery?

"My fever had gone down after two days," I spoke in a matter of factly tone, "Its not like I caught a disease.."

"Yeah sure. You go with that.." in an uncaring tone, I lift up a smirk. This investigator clearly wants me to get annoyed does he?

"You sir, are one annoying dove.."

"Heh. I get that a lot.." he claimed, "You can also say I'm persistent with stuffs.."

Sometimes, though I won't lie, he's an interesting guy. The last time we faced each other like this, before we got here, we were fighting like natural enemies. Stabbing one of our backs each other, helding with distrust and animosity, however I held myself back to kill him though I don't know what he was thinking, whether he wished to kill me or either capture me. I don't have the knowledge of what he had, but now, he's talking to me casually, like a normal person would do to its same kind. I wish that our world was like this as well. We all could somehow coexist, finding ways for us to eat instead of human flesh.

Bracing the motion to sneak, we had succeeded so, just then, he turned in motion, almost in a quick action, had now took a hold of a horse, firmly taking a hold on its rope muzzle, "Hop on.." he gestured me to a ride on the back.

"You can ride a horse?" as my words aired, we were riding in the wind, heading towards west, running in fury down the giant forest. Okay, this is new.

Armin's POV...

Reiner...Bertold...so my intuitions was right all along. They were the titans that destroyed the wall 5 years ago. The day when Eren's mom died and the day where we vowed to be apart of the military to vanquish the Titans, once and for all. At first I was reluctant at my deductions on that meeting, but now I'm certain, the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan is in fact them. And right now, right in front of our very eyes, here they are, transformed like mimicking the giant steam and silver plated appearance.

In our surprised stance to finish off the humanoid half-skeletal and incomplete Colosal type, I only watched in horror as some of our comrades acted in haste. All hooked to the nape and ready to attack. I thought it would end quickly, knowing that we finally know the identity of our top threat Titans, but just then, in that finishing moment, Bertoldt, surges out a hot burning steam all around him then to us. The hooks all throw down and for them to be burned out and died within contact with it. Is it made of poison? Could that be steam? I looked down below, Mikasa was there along with Eren. I squint my eyes in pain, heat surrounding at us above the wall.

Eren is currently fighting of the Armored one on the bottom ground, trying to finalize he's thoughts on the current knowledge and is trying to keep up fighting. Mikasa, joining the heated battle, convincing Eren to accept the reality of whats before him. However, Eren was beginning to lose motive and in a sense, losing his will to fight. Now Mikasa is stalling for Eren's recovery.

I grit my teeth. This had become more than a problem. Loosing hope to win as it is, we prayed for a miracle to come, almost realizing that praying won't help a thing if we don't do something about this. Come on Armin think! theres gotta be someway to end this without anyone losing!

"I knew it.." a voice spoke out, "so this was their plan all along. Letting our guards down as they thought up to this ambush attack to capture Eren while were out of the picture.." he earned my ears to listen. He had a good point there, but I can't answer about the we're part.

"You sure are right-" turning to the voice, a certain face surprised me in place. "Amon?!" That surprised me. However, in my hopeful sights, just then a thought clicked me.

But wait- if he's here, then that means..

Eren's POV...

A familiar someone was on my shoulders and for some case, I feel like we can do it together. We've fought Annie through teamwork and with him around I think we both can finish the Armored Titan himself also.

"I'm so glad to see you Kaneki!" Is what I wanted to say to him, although, it seems like he could hear me and responded back.

"Eren, you ready?" His soulless eyes, devoid to any kind of emotions, had held a tone of eagerness to end the fight, as I as well, in my stance, my fists up front. My eyes, locking only on one target in front of me. Having a much courageous feeling, Kaneki jumped higher above me, standing strongly atop my head. I can feel his kagunes at ready as well. The flow of wind was upon us. Our enemy, Ryner, a traitor. I will put some sense to you. Then capture you, and why the damn hell do you have to trick us this much?! Going through all those friendly acts to us while in behind the other you, you've been with the breaching of walls since!! Just like Annie, I will stop you!!!!!!

"GUUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", with a battle cry, flowing furiously through my mouth, I engaged on, towards with a fist, to my messed up friend and enemy.


End file.
